


On Your Knees

by VacantCanadian



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Brotp, Gay Sex, M/M, SMUUUUUT, Shameless Smut, Stripper AU, idk where this is going, kinky af, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacantCanadian/pseuds/VacantCanadian
Summary: Nagisa is a stripper in a nightclub.Karma is interested.~Eyyy it's finished~





	1. A Connection

 

 

Nagisa inhaled deeply, trying to gather himself and put on a composed face before he stepped out into the view of the crowd. His chest rose and fell almost dramatically underneath his costume; once, twice, three times. There it was: the prick of nervousness in the bottom of his stomach, the one that always haunted him moments before every show. The fear of embarrassing himself was never on his mind until the last moment, when it swelled and threatened to completely overtake his brain and back out. The bluenette let his eyes flutter closed, allowing his visage to relax into a determined expression. He calmly reminded himself of all the sacrifice that had to happen just for him to be standing behind the curtains: The stage managers, costume and makeup teams, even the other dancers had put their time and effort into making this happen. And even if he wasn’t the club favorite, he never saw a disappointed face when he walked up to the pole. The people were waiting for him. 

 

And he wasn’t about to let anyone down.

 

A roaring voice boomed through the club’s speakers, informing the restless audience of Nagisa’s performance, which received hearty applause with a few hollers and shouts mixed in. Slowly, a seductive tune began to play, quieting the crowd. The small man’s eyes snapped back open, and a confident smirk crept up onto his face, just as always. This was going to be a show to remember. The curtains opened, and he stepped out into the spotlight.

 

The crowd screamed in approval as the bluenette’s form came into full view: he was wearing a classic playboy leotard over a white dress shirt with sleeves that came down to his elbows and a red bow tie. His legs were covered in fishnet tights and knee-high, black, high-heeled boots with laces up the front. Black satin gentlemen's gloves adorned his hands, and sprouting from his head were cutesy white rabbit ears, which were a playful nod to his stage name, Blue Bunny. The small man smiled cheerily at the crowd’s response, though his eyes were lidded seductively. Slowly he began to make his way to the pole, taking long, seductive strides in an almost melodramatic fashion. Though he had initially struggled to walk normally in the heels, much less sensually, the constant practice he had done now rendered them usable, and making it down the catwalk was a nominal task.

 

When he finally made it to center stage, he grasped the iron pole firmly in one hand and used the other to rip off the rabbit ears on his head and toss them carelessly into the crowd. Truth be told, he didn’t care for them, or his stage name. They made him feel girly and silly. He wanted to be taken seriously. 

 

Nagisa brought the rest of his body to the pole, rutted against in once, and swung around to the opposite side, where he could face the audience fully without the iron shaft obscuring his view. The men in the club had clustered around the stage and were cheering wildly. Smirking, the bluenette brought his hands up to his fluffy pigtails, and, in one swift move, quickly removed both of his hairbands, allowing his long, azure hair to fall down to his shoulder and upper back. The dancer giggled at the loud response as he ran his fingers through the sky blue strands and shook his head a single time.  Quickly, he swung back to the other side of the pole and leaned onto it, letting his butt stick out at the people watching from the sides of the catwalk. Playfully, he wiggled his hips at them before straightening back up and sliding down the pole until his rear was inches from floor, and then coming slowly back up, pressing himself hard against the iron shaft while he gazed lustfully out at the crowd and rocked his hips. 

 

Suddenly, a man standing on the right side of the center stage caught his eye. He had hair red as a ripe strawberry and mercury eyes flecked with gold. Unlike the rest of the audience, he seemed almost quietly attentive, only an observer. There was no smile on his face, just a contemplative expression. For a moment, Nagisa was caught off-guard. Who was this man? Quickly he regained his composure, putting himself back in an erotic mood as he wrapped a leg around the pole, spun once, and rutted against it quickly. The crowd responded eagerly as he once again moved so that the pole was behind him, this time pulling his hands behind and above his head to grab the shaft. He slid down with his back to the pole, until he was in a squatting position that revealed his chest and crotch to the audience. 

 

His eyes flickered over to the redheaded man, who was looking back at him. The moment they made eye contact, something stirred inside of the bluenette. Like it or not, he was going to have a bit of fun with this man, who, as Nagisa had just now noticed, was actually rather attractive. If he wasn’t going to having fun now, he would be. The dancer batted his eyelashes at the other man and bit his lip suggestively, who widened his eyes slightly. A man off to the observer’s right was holding out a twenty dollar bill, so Nagisa quickly slid over to him, roughly caressing his arm with his gloved hand before snatching the money and, after a moment’s hesitation over where to put it, quickly stuffing it into his boot. He stood up and returned to the pole, leaning against it once more and beginning to undo his tie. The dancer didn’t have much to take off, an for some reason it was irritating him. He knew, as an experienced stripper, that a good show wasn’t a direct result of how close to naked you could get, but as he gazed to the redheaded man, he felt undeniably irked that he was going to have to keep on the unitard the whole time. It felt like as that burning golden gaze lingered on him, his sexual frustration began to steadily increase. 

 

_ What a morbidly ironic feeling for a nightclub entertainer to experience. _

 

His face felt incredibly hot, despite having done very little dancing since being on stage, and his lower half was starting to warm up as well, seeing this mysterious man lock eyes with him. Almost subconsciously, the bluenette began to greedily grind himself against the pole, desperate for some sort of friction. He felt numb and unnerved all at the same time, and it was exhilarating. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea- something he never did, something a tad scandalous even for him. But the thought of it was so tempting to him; it was as if his sense of fear had been dulled. 

 

Nagisa began to slink across the edge of the stage, occasionally stopping to take money being waved at him or give a random audience member a bit of attention. He stopped at the right hand of the stage, until the redheaded man was directly in front of him. Those tantalizing golden eyes stared up at him, wide with something like curiosity. The blunette turned his back to the onlooker, bent over at the hips and, before he could change his mind, gave a quick slap to his rear. The crowd roared with approval, a few audience member whistling in appreciation. Nagisa squatted down, so that he was closer to the other man’s eye level. He turned his head and gave the redhead a sly, sensual glance, gesturing to his ass. A look of shock registered on the onlooker’s face as his eyes swept from the dancer’s blue eyes to his butt, then back again. The bluenette cocked an eyebrow and flashed a smirk, as if daring him. That seemed to be all the motivation the redhead needed.

 

In one swift motion, the man smacked the dancer’s rear firmly. It took all of Nagisa’s willpower to reign in his kinkier side and not moan out loud, and he flashed a grin at the stranger as the crowd cheered at their antics. He returned to his station at the pole and began to dance and twirl wildly, with more zeal than ever before. It was only one customer, and yet the bluenette felt as if he’d been given new life in this flirtatious mind game. This was different than before…this was  _ fun. _ And when he looked back to the mysterious redhead, he saw a little smile on his face, but it wasn’t innocent or simple, like the dancer might have expected. It was sly, and a tad devilish. 

  
It wasn’t until after his turn on the pole was over that Nagisa realized he wouldn’t get to see this man again.


	2. A Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Actual Chapter text is up now-Sorry for the delay!))
> 
>  
> 
> o look,, more smut

The petite man wiped sweat off of his forehead and removed the black gloves from his hands before grabbing the ice water on the dressing room table and taking a few large gulps. His unitard was painfully stuffy and tight around his torso, and he was eager to remove it. He stepped behind the privacy screen and began to work on the cords keeping the heavy black article of clothing upright. As he changed, the thought of the mysterious stranger would creep back into his mind now and again, but he would quickly shake his head and try to banish the unwelcome though from his head. 

 

Nagisa had just started to unlace his boots when he heard a soft knock at the door. 

 

“Come in,” the blunette said absentmindedly, not taking his attention off of his shoes. 

 

“M-Mr. Shiota, sir?” A meek female voice spoke as the door creaked open.

 

Nagisa knew the girl’s identity immediately. “Yes, Okuda? What do you need?”

 

“It’s a message from the manager, sir. Someone’s requesting your presence in one of the...private rooms.” 

 

“Oh?” Nagisa asked, surprised. Not often did he get a call to the private rooms. “How much is the offer?”

 

“I was informed by Mrs. Nakamura that it was around three hundred dollars.” 

 

The dancer arched up in shock. Peeking out of the privacy screen to gaze in awe at the stage helper, he repeated, “ _ Three hundred dollars?  _ Are you sure?”

 

“That is was I was told, sir. The customer is waiting in room 5, if you’d like to accept the money.” For a moment, both were quiet.

 

“Thank you, Okuda. You may leave. Have a nice night.”

 

“You too, sir.” The bluenette heard the careful closing of the door behind him and turned to face himself in the mirror. He was wearing nothing but lace underwear and his fishnet stockings.

 

“Three hundred…” He whispered under his breath. “Good god.” Whoever wanted him tonight wanted him badly, that was certain. The highest someone had ever paid for his  _ company  _ was around seventy-five dollars: People liked to watch him, but he really wasn’t anyone’s favorite. If someone was going to spend their money on a good night, they’d choose someone a little more popular. The blunette swallowed as he looked at himself in the mirror: he was petite and borderline skimpy, not to mention extremely pale. Yes, he did have some curves that other men lacked, and a tiny little waist, but it was still a mystery to him as to why someone would offer such a great sum of money to have him for one night. Fazed for a moment, the dancer shook his head. If this was how the customer wanted to spend their money, that wasn’t his problem. He needed to focus on getting dressed. After few minute’s consideration, he decided to keep on the fishnet stockings he was already wearing and pair them with tiny leather shorts, a slightly sheer white crop top, and simple black heels. Brushing his long cerulean hair behind his shoulders, he exited the dressing room made his way to the public area of the nightclub. 

 

His mind flitted from place to place as he made his way to the private rooms in the back, exchanging friendly glances with the staff on the way. Before he knew it he was at the door with a ‘5’ spray painted on in silver. Nagisa took a deep breath in and opened the door, stepping into the room. The form of a young man sat in a chair in the back of the room, and the petite man hadn’t had a millisecond to relax before the customer looked up, revealing his face, which was adorned with a wicked grin.

 

It was the bluenette’s person of interest.

 

“I’m glad the amount I paid was enough for you,” The redhead started, standing up from his chair. “I’ll admit, I was rather eager to have you here.” 

 

“Haven’t you had enough of me already?” The words were out of Nagisa’s mouth before he realized what he was saying, and he flinched, nervous. He usually played it safe in the private boxes: acting purposefully obedient and timid, so as not to upset the person paying him. He had no idea how this man would react to something so bold. A coy smile appeared on the redhead’s face, and the bluenette exhaled.

 

“Everyone has their flaws, and something you’ll find out about me very quickly: I have a tendency to be a bit…  _ avaricious. _ ” The two men were now standing less than a foot away from each other now; Nagisa had to hold in a shudder at the husky tone of the taller man’s voice: It was like velvet on his ears. “But you may find that I brought you here not for my sake, but for yours. During your performance, you seemed awfully... _ affected  _ by my presence.” The stranger had snaked an arm around the dancer’s waist and was using his other hand to gently stroke blue hair away from the smaller man’s face. Nagisa’s face was rapidly heating up at his touch, both his hands clenched on the red headed man’s shoulders. He couldn’t find the right words to respond, he could only stare up into those alluring gold eyes.  

 

“What should I call you, then? Surely a face as pretty as yours has a name to go with it.” The taller man purred, holding the bluenette’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. 

 

“N...Nagisa Shiota,” The dancer breathed.

 

“Nagisa. How...Elegant. I like it.”

 

“Yours?”

 

The stranger smiled brightly. “For now, call me Karma.” Something Nagisa didn’t understand stirred in his chest at the man’s tone and expression. He quickly banished it from his head and nodded up at his customer. 

 

“Now then…” 

 

Suddenly the dancer was being held between the wall and Karma’s body, with the redhead’s mouth right next to his ear. 

“...Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

 

The taller man quickly pushed their mouths together in a forceful, heated kiss. The smaller man gasped loudly at the feeling of the redhead’s tongue invading his mouth. It was clear from his technique and the way he was handling the smaller man’s body that he was experienced. Karma’s knee began to push against Nagisa’s crotch and he moaned rather loudly into the kiss, grabbing at his customer’s back as if to pull him closer. As he stimulated the dancer, he began to make his way down the smaller man’s neck, leaving a trail of kiss marks as he roughly fondled at the bluenette’s nipples. Soon Nagisa was fully erect in his painfully tight shorts, giving small little bucks against the taller man’s knee as he ran his hand through red hair and kissed wildly. The redhead pulled away from the embrace slightly, looking down at Nagisa’s lower half, then back up at his red face. 

 

“That looks painful, Nagisa. Let’s take care of it.” He smiled and roughly pushed the dancer into a couch a few feet away from them, sitting himself between the blunette’s legs. Carefully, Karma removed both of the petite man’s heels before tossing them aside and curling his hands around the hem of his shorts. Nagisa wriggled his hips restlessly, silently urging his customer to remove them. The redhead began to remove the shorts in a painfully slow manner, and when they were off, he eased off the black lace panties underneath. The bluenette shamelessly bucked and twitched through the whole endeavor, groaning whenever the taller man would stop to fondle his thighs through his stockings. After the stripper was freed from his cloth confines, he longed for his sensitive member to be touched, but it seemed that Karma was going to make him wait. The redhead leaned over his servicer and removed his shirt, exposing his chest. He ran his hands over the pale torso until he reached Nagisa’s nipples, which were now hardened. The customer began to roughly toy with them, making the dancer squirm underneath him.

 

“Nnh…” The bluenette mewled out wantonly at Karma’s touch. The redhead leaned down and took one of them into his mouth, sucking it harshly. The smaller man cried out, his breathing erratic. His customer’s name repeatedly rolled off of his tongue as the redhead moved to the other side of his chest, making Nagisa’s head spin with pleasure. The taller man began to move down the other’s stomach, forcing sounds of pleasure out of the dancer’s mouth. Karma stopped at the smaller man’s member bringing his head of and palming it lightly with his hand. Nagisa gave a delighted groan in response, but before he could begin to push his hips towards the erotic sensation, the redhead pulled his hand away. The stripper’s mouth formed a pout, but in a few moments it opened again in surprise. Karma had moved up and put a massive, erect length in front of the bluenette’s face. The dancer was amazed that someone could get so hard from such little stimulation. 

 

“Suck.” The customer demanded, holding out his cock for the other to take into his mouth. Nagisa obeyed with an enthusiasm he rarely felt at his work. He ran his tongue from the base to the head and teasingly kissed the tip before pushing a good bit of the member into his mouth. Karma sucked in a breath and ran his hands through the dancer’s sky blue hair as the bluenette sucked and ran his tongue around the taller man’s dick viciously. 

 

“God, Nagisa,” The redhead breathed, rolling his hips as the stripper sucked him off. Big blue eyes stared up at him lustfully; This man could look innocent and angelic while doing the most impure and dirtiest of tasks. After a few minutes of this, Karma pushed the smaller man off of him, settling himself back between two fishnet-clad legs. He took a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and spread a generous amount over three fingers. Nagisa tried to relax himself as one, two, three digits made their way into his entrance, stretching him and occasionally grazing his prostate, causing him to moan loudly. When the fingers left him, he was bucking his hips wildly, desperate for his customer to fill him. But the redhead held out on him, making him feel like he was going to explode from sexual frustration as the taller man teased his entrance for a few moments. Finally he pushed himself in with a single thrusts, giving a groan of ecstasy at the tight feeling of the dancer’s walls clamped around him. Slowly he began to thrust into the bluenette, taking immense pleasure in the gasps and whimpers he elicited from Nagisa with every movement. 

 

“K...Karm-AAH!” The bluenette moaned, grasping the sofa cushions tight as a wave of extreme pleasure overcame him. Karma smirked. 

 

“Here?” He asked, thrusting once again into the smaller man’s sweet spot. The dancer groaned, curling his toes and wrapping his legs around his customer’s waist. 

 

“Faster...Harder...Please.” He begged, bucking his hips as he gazed up at the redhead with his impossibly big blue eyes, which were glassy with tears. 

 

Karma chuckled softly and leaned over to gently peck the dancer’s swollen lips. “Anything for you.” With that, he began to move at a much faster pace, slamming repeatedly into Nagisa’s prostate with overwhelming force. The smaller man matched his thrust in an almost desperate manner, crying out his customer’s name as if he was a lover. His cock was dripping precum; the redhead brought his hand over and began to stroke it roughly.

 

“A-Ah! I’m gonna-” The stripper arched his back and released, letting out a loud whimper as he came all over both men’s stomachs. The tightening of Nagisa’s muscles around his member from release and the erotic sound of his cry caused Karma to bury himself fully in the bluenette’s ass before coming with a loud moan, riding out his orgasm as he rolled his hips. After the redhead was spent, he pulled out of the dancer’s entrance and silently put himself back in his pants. Nagisa was in a stupor, panting hard as he tried to come back to reality. He was lightheaded and his eyesight was fuzzy; It was possible that he had come so hard that he was going to pass out. 

 

The taller man stood up and looked down at the stripper, whose eyes were unfocused as he gazed at a wall and breathed heavily. Smiling softly to himself, he pulled out a white slip of paper and placed it in the bluenette’s palm, closing his small fingers around it. 

 

“In case you ever need me again,” He spoke, patting the dancer’s hand gently. The petite man watched Karma exit the room, then the world went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,, thank y'all for sticking with me here! I really need to get around to the third chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love y'all! Leave a kudos or a comment please!
> 
> -VC


	3. A Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no smut this time around,, ;-;

“Nagisa...Nagisa!” A voice called out to the slumbering man, who stirred slowly. HE groaned softly as he opened his eyes. The room was still very dark, but a tiny amount of natural light streamed through the open door. Above him was a dark-haired man of about his age, pushing him lightly and saying his name.

  
“Hey, Sugino,” Nagisa mumbled quietly, pushing his torso up to rest on his elbows.

  
“Oh, thank God you’re up! I thought someone might’ve fucked you into eternal sleep for a moment there.” The bluenette remembered where he was and looked down at himself to see that sure enough, he was still completely naked, except for those fishnet stockings. There was a wet stain on the couch right below his ass- probably semen, if he could guess. He made no attempts to cover his extremities from his fellow dancer: Not only did they work at a nightclub together, they had been the best of friends since middle school.

  
“How ironic that you’re the one rescuing me from a private room.” The smaller dancer mused.   
The other man laughed. “It seems the tables have finally turned.” He threw a pile of clothing at his friend. “Why don’t you change? I’ll drive you back to your apartment.”

  
“Thanks, Sugino,” Nagisa smiled at his friend.

  
The two had met as schoolboys in the sixth grade; they were in the all of the same classes except for English. Both were somewhat excluded from the social groups of their grade and found comfort in each other’s company, quickly becoming attached to each other within the first week of school. They had grown closer and closer as the years went on: They had come out to each other on the same day, they shared each and every triumph and failure life threw at them, they had even lost their virginity to each other (though they had never become anything more than friends). Sugino had been working at the nightclub for half a year when Nagisa lost his job, and immediately suggested that the bluenette come work with him. It was through his friend that the blue-eyed ma had gone from working backstage to being on the pole himself.

  
Ever since the smaller man had begun dancing at the nightclub, he had always felt a tinge of envy for Sugino. The taller man was indefinitely more popular than him, always a favorite and often chosen for boxes because he could do it all: top or bottom, masculine or feminine, dominant or submissive. He had fans that would eagerly await his shows, people who were there solely for him. Nagisa was well-liked, but never admired. His jealousy of his dear friend was stronger than he’d like to admit.

  
But last night…

  
As the bluenette went to grab the shirt the dark haired man had given him, he realized he was holding something in his hand. He unclasped his fingers to reveal a small piece of paper in his hand that resembled a business card. Turning it over he saw that it was. Akabane Karma was splayed across the top in a bold, professional font, and it seemed that something else was printed below it, but it had been scratched out with black ink. Scribbled underneath the blacked out information in the same ink was a hastily scrawled out phone number.   
  
“What you got there?” Sugino inquired.

  
“...I think it’s something from the person I was with last night...” Nagisa replied slowly, shifting the card in his hands to examine it at different angles, as if it were an expensive gem.

  
“Can I see?” The petite man hesitantly placed the contact card in his friend’s hand. Sugino’s dark eyes quickly scanned it and laughed.

  
“He gave you his number? He must have liked you!” The taller man chuckled, causing his friend to blush slightly. “Man, I have some regulars, but I’ve never gotten personal information from someone. Akabane, huh?”

  
“He asked me to call him Karma last night.”

  
“Did he? Damn.” The dark haired man squinted at the card for a moment. “...Akabane Karma. I feel like I’ve heard that name before…” he mused as Nagisa began to pull his clothes on, “...But not from the club. Where, then? Jesus…What’s he look like?”

  
“Uhm…” The bluenette fumbld with his thoughts as he pulled on his briefs. “He had bright red hair; Like an artificial red, I remember that. And he was pale and really tall-”

  
“Everyone’s tall to you, Nagisa.”

  
“Shut up, Sugino. He really was tall. And he had these really bright golden eyes…” Nagisa’s voice dwindled as he tried to remember more of his customer’s appearance. “...And that’s all I remember.” He finished, pulling on his jeans. “Ring any bells?” The smaller man asked, pulling on his sneakers.

  
“...I don’t know. I’m trying to think.” Chuckling, the taller dancer shot a sly look at his friend. “How was he?”

  
“Uhm…He was...good, I guess.” The bluenette mumbled, standing up. He felt his face heat up just a bit, but why? He was a stripper. This was normal. “Should we go now?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

  
“Yeah, let’s head out. But first-” Sugino picked up the black messenger bag that held all of Nagisa’s belongings, put the business card in one of the front pockets, and handed it to him. “Your pay from last night’s all in there.”

  
The petite man smiled softly. “Thanks, man.”

  
“No problem, man. Let’s head out.”

  
xXx

  
Any other day, Nagisa would’ve carelessly slung his bag across the room and collapsed on the couch the moment he entered his apartment. But today was different.

  
Carefully he settled himself down in one corner of the couch, pulled out his phone, and carefully slid out the contact card with Karma’s information on it, holding it gingerly as if it would shatter at a rougher touch. He put the phone number into a new contact on his phone and labeled it formally. His hands were trembling slightly as he opened up a new text conversation and added his customer’s name. His chest felt like it had been filled up with helium; at any second he might burst. For a moment, he pondered what he should say. The two men hadn’t even had one normal conversation. He didn’t know how to address this mysterious man. For a few moments he thought. Finally, he typed in a brief message.

  
**Hello, this is Nagisa Shiota. I don’t know if you remember me, but requested my presence last night at the Black Light Night Club, my place of work. You left me with your contact information, but either you didn’t tell me why or I can’t remember. Nevertheless, here is my contact if you need to reach me. Have a nice day!**

  
The bluenette squeezed his eyes closed and, before he could change his mind, pressed send.

  
Nagisa spent the rest of the day wandering around his apartment in a daze. He switched between trying to finish a book he was reading and mindlessly channel surfing on the TV. Everyone and a while, he would glance at his phone, but there were no calls, no texts.

  
At least, not from him.

  
The day turned to evening. The petite man cooked himself a light dinner and took a long, hot shower, his mind overflowing with thoughts, yet somehow numb. After combing out his wet hair and putting it into a loose ponytail, he found himself ambling yet again to the living room to stare at his phone, which rested quietly on the arm of the couch. He watched, waiting.

  
Nothing.

  
Nagisa shook his head and walked out to grab the phone, bringing it back to his bedroom and setting it on his nightstand. He put on his pajamas and turned the lights off. For the first time, the bluenette realized that even though he was a stripper, his bedroom was always deadly silent.

  
The petite man stretched his arm out to the other side of his bed. His hand met only sheets and a pillow. He curled his hand around the fabric gently. Tears filled his eyes.

  
He was pitifully lonely.

  
Blinking his eyes, he began to drift into sleep.

  
Suddenly, a beeping noise made his eyelids snap open.

  
His phone was buzzing. He’d gotten a text. He eagerly jumped to his nightstand to read whatever had been written.

  
**From: Karma Akabane**

**  
No need for formalities~ You can relax. I gave you my contact because I’d like to see you again. Preferably often.**

**  
Come to the club tomorrow at around seven. I know it’ll be closed. I also know they give all the dancers keys.**

**  
Looking forward to seeing you again. Possibly more than that. We’ll see how I feel.**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eyy back again w another chapter!! Hope y'all liked this one, tell me if you did! I'll basically be taking this fic on as my pet project for now, so my other updates a probably gonna be a tad slower. Sorry if you read my other fics rip ;-; Anyways, I gotta go! See y'all in the next chapter! Ilysm~
> 
> -VC


	4. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE,, IM NOT DEAD I PROMISE I WAS JUST STRUGGLING
> 
> cute date between the gay bois :)))

Nagisa stuffed his trembling hands in his coat pockets, hoping to stop their incessant shaking. His feet moved him forward at a consistent pace, although of what fate he was to meet when he arrived at his destination, he was unsure. He felt as though his lunch had been spiked with adderall; his head buzzed with something like anxiety mixed with anticipation. His thumb slid across the screen of his phone, which was tucked in his right pocket. He considered briefly opening it up to read for the millionth time the message from Akabane Karma, his… was he still a customer? The dancer hadn’t been promised any reward for his presence.

  
And yet here he was.

  
He stopped a good thirty feet away from the Black Light Night Club, scanning the entrance. Sure enough, a lone figure leaned against the wall right next to it.

  
He checked his watch. 6:54 PM. It was time. He took a deep breath in and approached the man standing in front of the club doors.

  
“Excuse me, are you...Akabane Karma?” The blunette forced himself to speak with a calm tone of voice, trying to look like what a stripper should be: cool and confident. Certainly not shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. The figure laughed cheerily and turned to face him. A golden pair of eyes shone underneath a mess of red hair and the dancer felt his breath caught in his throat.

  
“Indeed I am. And I’m correct in saying you’re Nagisa? Nagisa Shiota?” The bluenette gave a quick nod, and the redhead smiled coyly.

  
“Wonderful.”

  
“I’m sorry, but may I ask why you wanted me here?” It came out of Nagisa’s mouth before he knew what he’d said, and he bit his lip anxiously, praying there’d be no curt response. There was a brief pause, the the taller man smiled softly, stepping out of the shadows. His eyes and hair dazzled even brighter under the sub’s rays.   
“From the moment you stepped on that stage, I could tell there was something different about you. I’d like to be able to find out what that is.” The bluenette’s breath hitched in this throat at the words; though he had no idea why. Karma walked over to the bluenette and extended his elbow. The dancer gave a breathy laugh at the old-fashioned gesture.

  
“If you’ll come with me, please. Mr. Shiota.” The petite man gently wrapped his hands around the other’s extended limb. Blue eyes met golden ones, and for a moment they stood staring at each other. And then Nagisa let himself be whisked away by this strange, strange man.

  
He didn’t know it, but those first footsteps were the beginning of an era.

  
xXx  
“So, Nagisa, what do you think I should know about you first?” Karma began, turning to his companion.

  
“What?”

  
“What do you think are the essential facts for someone to know when they’re trying to get to know you? What are the...Basics of Nagisa, shall we say?”

  
The dancer paused, considering the question. “Well...I’m twenty-two years old,-not that I look a day over fifteen-I work with my best friend at a strip joint on the weekends, and the rest of the time I’m majoring in English at an online college.”

  
“English, huh? What kind of career are you hoping for?”

  
Nagisa smiled softly at the ground. “I want to become a teacher someday.” He looked up to see a content face gazing down at him.

  
“That’s a noble goal to strive for. Wanting to participate in the Education of the Youth, that is. So pole-dancing is just a side job before you can achieve that goal?” The bluenette nodded. Karma raised his eyebrows slightly. “Wow. It seemed to me like you’d put quite a bit of practice into your dancing. You’d throw all that work away?”

  
The petite man shrugged. “It hasn’t been that long.”

  
“May I ask how long exactly?”

  
“A year, give or take.”

  
“And you hadn’t had any previous dancing instruction?”

  
“Nope.”

  
The redhead whistled appreciatively. “You must be a quick learner.”

  
The dancer chuckled somewhat stiffly, blushing at the compliment. Since when have I been this easily flustered? “So, what do you do for a living, Akabane?”

  
“Firstly,” The taller man started, “Call me Karma. I’m insisting on this. And Secondly, I work as a bureaucrat for my dad’s company.”

  
“Bureaucrat, huh?” Nagisa’s eyes darted down; he tried to think of something to change the topic: He didn’t really know anything about bureaucrats besides the fact that they were seen as rather malicious by the public, and that didn’t sound like a great thing to bring up. “What’s your dad’s company do?” He prayed it wasn’t a dumb question.

  
“They specialize in Public Services. Pretty boring, right? Well, I guess not to you, Shiota-sensei.” For what felt like the thousandth time, Karma shot his companion a warm, light smile and a playful wink and the bluenette felt the butterflies in his stomach rustle slightly.

  
“W-well...Um-Where are we headed?” The shorter of the two questioned.

  
“I didn’t really have anywhere in particular-I just wanted to have a chance to talk with you outside of your workplace.” The redhead’s face went somewhat solemn. “I don’t really like to be in those kinds of places.”

  
Nagisa’s eyes widened slightly in curiosity. “Why not? I mean, you were there last night-”

  
“I was there on business,” Karma interrupted. “The company sent me in to see if there was any unlawful activity happening in that establishment, and however I much I didn’t want to go, I knew I had to. My original plan was to speak to the manager as fast as possible, get all the information I needed, and get out of there ASAP. You were a...surprise.” The taller man cleared his throat awkwardly and turned away, as if he were embarrassed.

  
“How so?” The bluenette said softly.

  
“I...I saw you up there a-and I thought-” The redhead fumbled with his words, as if unable to formulate his thoughts into speech. His companion had to suppress a chuckle at the one-suave man’s demeanor.

  
“If this is about my sex appeal, I can hardly imagine what would happen if you’d laid eyes on another dancer before me.” Nagisa gave a small laugh, though the words had a truthful ring to them.

  
“I did! I saw three other before y-” Karma immediately snapped his mouth closed when he saw the bluenette’s awed expression. Is he...blushing? the dancer thought privately. The taller of the two bit his lip and swallowed anxiously.

  
“That is to say...There were other dancers on stage before you that I saw, but there was something...different about you…” his voice trailed off, a for a moment he seemed to be lost in thought, his eyes glazed over as he gazed at the empty sky.

  
Turning back to Nagisa, his glace still airy, he asked,”Tell me, Nagisa, how did you start dancing in the first place?” The petite man bit his lip and looked down.

  
“I, um...I lost my original job, and my best friend had been working there before me, so…”

  
“And do you usually perform how you did?”

  
“...What?”

  
“I mean...Do you usually just...find an audience member and tease him?” Karma’s golden eyes were swelling with an emotion the bluenette couldn’t comprehend. It was embarrassing, but the redhead had poured out so much of his thoughts to him, the petite man felt he should at least know that we wasn’t entirely alone.

  
“No, not usually...What can I say?” Nagisa gave an embarrassed giggle. “I guess that night was a little different for the both of us.” He smiled shyly up at his companion.

  
“I guess so…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so slow and horrible. I've been pretty sick lately and I haven't had a lot of motive to write, but at least I have it done. If you're enjoying the story so far, make sure to leave a kudos, or better yet, a comment! I love you all, tysm for sticking with my lAzy ass.
> 
> Signing Off,  
> -VC
> 
> ((P.S: Sorry for no smut again lmao- maybe in the next chapter))


	5. An Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny little baby chapter with tiny little baby bit of smut,, more like chapter 4.5 really

_ It happened on Monday. It’s Friday now. _

 

_ Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday. Friday.  _ Nagisa ticked off the days on his fingers.  _ It’s been four days. Four days since I saw him. _

 

_ But how can four days be a lifetime? _

 

It was Friday night yet again, and Nagisa was getting his belongings ready for another ‘work-weekend’ at the club. The bluenette swept his hair into a high ponytail as he looked in the mirror. He obviously wasn’t ready to jump on stage quite yet: he was in simple jeans, a T-shirt, and a worn-out leather jacket. He wouldn’t be changing into his stage outfit until a couple hours later: For now, he was just getting ready to walk. For a brief moment, he wondered: Would Karma be there? He shook his head, laughing at himself: If Karma wanted to see him, he had his number and would text or call him. The dancer cleared his head as he stepped out of his apartment: Tonight he would be performing for lots of people, but none of them would be Akabane. Having thoughts of him was an unnecessary endeavor right now. Solemn, Nagisa began to make his way into the streets.

 

xXx

 

The petite man felt ringing in his ears as he finally stepped off the stage. He wiped sweat of his forehead as he stepped backstage, panting. He saw a tall woman with long, blonde hair running down her back walking toward him,and he grinned. 

 

“Impressive, Nagisa!” Nakamura hollered from across the ruckus of the backstage crew as she made her way to the tired dancer. 

 

“Thanks,” The bluenette grinned as he grabbed a water bottle from a nearby cooler. “I try.”

“‘Course you do, otherwise I wouldn’t be paying you, would I?” The manager beamed devilishly at her employee. 

 

“Nope, you sure wouldn’t.” The petite man laughed quietly and took a sip of his drink. Looking up at his employer’s face, he apologized, “I hate to cut you short, Rio, but I’m gonna go to my changing room and get out of-” He gestured to the tiny leather skirt he was wearing. “-This. Catch you later, Okay?” 

 

“Sure thing, Shiota.” The blonde’s laugh was sly as Nagisa slipped away from her and started to make his way to his dressing room. 

 

The bluenette exhaled in relief when he finally entered his changing room, and he sighed as he pressed his back against the door and closed it.

 

“Hello again,” said a voice. The dancer’s breath caught in his throat.

 

_ No. Fucking. Way. _

 

Karma Akabane stood up from his chair and flashed what was becoming his trademark demon’s smirk. “Surprised?”

 

Moments later Nagisa found himself pressed yet again against a wall as the redheaded sex god he’d become acquainted with sucked him off within an inch of his life. Nagisa’s breath was short and uneven as he gasped and mewled and shoveled his fingers through choppy hair the color of fresh blood; he was trying with all his might not to come immediately in the business’s man’s mouth, but the way he rolled his tongue around the smaller man’s length was unbearable. Karma’s hands busied themselves fondling Nagisa’s curvy thighs, running up and down the porcelain skin. Soon Nagisa’s seed was shooting into his partner’s mouth as the bluenette restlessly rolled his hips,riding his orgasm as he moaned loudly. Karma let go of the stripper’s legs and both sank to the floor, panting hard as they held each other.

 

“Need help with that?” The smaller man asked, his eyes trailing to Akabane’s erection. 

 

“I’ll be fine.” The redhead smiled against the bluenette’s neck and began to kiss at it tenderly. “Lust wanted to drop by and say hello.”

 

“You have quite a way of doing that.”  _ You are such an odd man; If you have something to say, just say it!  _ Nagisa reached his arms out pitifully as the redhead drew away from him, like a pouting child having their favorite toy pried out of their grasp. 

 

“I’m quite the person when you get to know me,” The businessman smiled and calmly walked out of the room, as if the two men had done nothing but have a friendly chat. He left the bluenette panting and curled up in the corner, wishing for his return; not for a second round, but just to hold him in his arms again.

 

Nagisa prayed that what was happening wasn’t.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey y'all! First things first, hOLY HECK WE HIT 100 KUDOS HELLA FAST HOW??? DID??? THAT??? HAPPEN??? Secondly, THANK Y O U for reading this far!! Never thought I'd make it to chapter 5 tbh. ilysm my guys. Thirdly, leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this story!! I'm gonna try to update as much as possible, but you guys are my mOTIVE. LOVE YA BYE 
> 
> -VC


	6. A Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma stops by~
> 
> Another short baby chapter,, also the conflict is FiNaLlY coming into play wow

_“Akabane-” A voice started the moment Karma entered the office._

_  
“I know, I know.” The redhead interrupted. “I’m sorry. I’ll get the reports soon, I promise you.”_

_  
“You’ve been in twice!” The office worker barked. “How is it you haven’t been able to get a lick of information? Are you avoiding your job purposely? Is there someone in there…” The man drew closer to the bureaucrat. “...You’re trying to protect? From any legal harm?”_

_  
“Of course not.” Karma spat, stepping away in disgust. “You know damn well I hate those kinds of places. Who on Earth would I have any connections to in there? Just because I’m gay, you just assume-” He bared his teeth as his co worker, who looked away apologetically._

_  
“I’m not saying that, It’s just...Never mind. Just get the info on that whore house, or you’ll be answering to your father.” The man began to walk down the hall, trying to escape the fuming redhead. “I know that’s not a situation you want to be in.”_

_  
Infuriated, Karma Akabane stormed out of the building._

_  
“I need a drink.”_

  
xXx

 

  
Glazed blue eyes stared blankly at a white laptop screen. Nagisa Shiota had a five paragraph essay due in two days, and his mind was completely empty. He could only think of golden eyes and devilish grins and the odd feeling of his stomach erupting in butterflies, and it was killing him.

  
The bluenette grumbled as he flipped through his Spotify playlist. Suddenly, he heard his phone buzz, indicating a text message. He quickly grabbed the device off his nightstand and opened the lock screen: Lo and behold, a text had been received from Akabane Karma. _Speak of the devil._ Cautiously, the dancer opened up the messaging app.

  
**where do you live**

  
The petite man’s brow furrowed in confusion.

  
**Why do you need to know?**

  
He waited a few seconds for a reply.

  
**Wanna come visit ;)**

  
Nagisa hesitated.

  
**I barely even know you. You’re a stranger to me. Why should I give you my address?**

  
A few more seconds passed.

  
**Bc if u can meet me @ a remote location,, and i didtn attack u,, then u can give me ur addres**

**  
Also im rly hot**

  
The bluenette giggled in spite of his situation at the last comment, before pausing to consider the request seriously. Yes, the request was odd, but it wasn’t as if Karma had demonstrated any untrustworthy behavior.

  
Actually, The bluenette realized, his face flushing slightly, This could be an attempt to get closer to me…

  
“Fuck it,” The dancer breathed as he began to type. The bureaucrat's answer was surprisingly quick.

  
**Ok,, ill be there in mab 10 min**

  
Nagisa’s eyes widened and he gasped.

  
**Wait, you mean right now?**

**  
-**

**  
Yea duh**

**  
-**

**  
Now’s not the best time for me.**

**  
-**

  
**Idc,, you can make time for me right?¿ ;)))**

**  
-**

**  
Karma, I’m not sure…**

**  
-**

**  
**It’ll b ok. I’ll take care of yuo~ ;) Turning my phone off rn. See you soon babe  
\- 

  
Nagisa went pink at the last comment. He spent the time before Karma arrived trying to clean himself up, but about halfway through his efforts he heard his bedroom door open and failed to defend himself against the erotic embraces of Akabane Karma as he was pushed into the mattress and kissed sloppily along his jawline. When the two men’s lips connected, the overwhelming taste of alcohol flooded Nagisa’s senses. But even drunk, Akabane was strong enough to pin the dancer on his back. The bluenette had no choice but to go along.

  
xXx

  
Sex with intoxicated Karma wasn’t necessarily bad, but sex with sober Karma was certainly better. The redhead’s foreplay was sloppy and distracted, and the bluenette felt himself sighing in exasperation several times as the taller man’s hands wandered his body. Preparation bordered on agonizing; the bureaucrat crammed his fingers impatiently in his partner’s entrance, prompting groans of pain from the stripper. And for the life of him, Karma could _not_ give a decent handjob whilst drunk. Only after penetration did Nagisa really get into the mood; Akabane’s pace was quick and rough and his dirty talk was shameless as he put his lips to the petite man’s ear and told him of the things he wanted to do to him.

  
Before the dancer knew it, it was over and the redhead had collapsed next to him on the bed, too intoxicated and exhausted to get up. The smaller man gazed quietly at the figure next to him. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the person next to him, who had come to consume his mind over the time span since they’d met. He seemed a nice person, but they had only really had one real discussion together, and yet they were so involved with each other on a fairly consistent basis. It was like some sort of twisted affair, but Nagisa’s feelings towards Akabane were anything but indifferent; he knew that much. It was confusing.

  
Karma rolled over onto his back so that the smaller man had a clear view of his sleeping face. His long, red eyelashes contrasted his pale skin, and his breathing was slow and rhythmic. The bluenette watched the bureaucrat’s chest rise and fall steadily for a few moments before putting his hand on the other’s cheek, brushing away a few stray strands of rouge hair with his thumb. The taller man mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and brought his hand up to sofly grip Nagisa’s wrist, who blushed lightly. He had no idea what was going on, but it felt nice, so he let it happen. The dancer smiled softly as he drifted into sleep, his essay forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A very merry Christmas to you all! Sorry for another short chapter lol-I could have kept going, but I think this part is better in two chapters. Anyways, post to celebrate bby boy Karma's birthdayy~ love my lil strawberry milk child,, even tho hes not Nagisa. Make sure to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!! I live off those lmao. Have a happy holiday! ILYSM!
> 
> -VC


	7. A Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISNT WHAT I MEANT TO WRITE AT ALL BUT OH WELL

Nagisa awoke to beautiful scenery when he opened his eyes in the morning, and for a few moments he smiled serenly at the image of a sleeping Akabane’s peaceful face. _He looks so much more innocent when he’s resting_ , the bluenette thought contently to himself. Then he remember what had happened last night and panicked. Flailing as he tried to escape the bureaucrat’s embrace eithout waking him, he slipped out of his bed, grabbed his laptop from his nightstand, and snuck out to the living room to work.

He fixed himself a coffee and an English muffin and set to work. A good night’s sleep after sex (although not great sex) had partly refreshed him, and he found the task of writing significantly less difficult than it had been last night. He was on his third paragraph when he heard a voice from the entrance to his bedroom.

“Hey.”

The dancer nearly jumped out of his chair in shock as he whipped around to see a disheveled redhead standing ten feet from him, naked as the day he was born.   
Nagisa’s face went scarlet. “K-K-Karma! You’re…”

“Yeah, I know. I was gonna ask if you had any spare robes.”

“They’re in the closet in the bathroom.” The bluenette said, blushing profusely as he stared determinedly at the couch cushions. “Top shelf.”

“Thanks.” As Akabane walked off, the smaller man tried to keep his gaze averted, but he could have sworn that the businessman was slightly swaying his hips purposefully just to get the stripper to look at his ass.

His _nice_ ass.

Shaking his head, the dancer returned his attention to his schoolwork. A few minutes later, Karma reappeared in a bathrobe and sat down on the couch next to the other man and turned to face him.

“Hey...Nagisa?” The manor with which the redhead asked for his attention was completely different from any other time Nagisa had heard the bureaucrat call his name. His tone was quiet and almost bashful, like a scared teenager’s, and something about the way he appeared in the morning sunlight made the bluenette’s stomach twist nervously. Sparkling azure eyes turned to meet bubbling golden ones.   
“Yeah?”

“I, um...If you don’t mind me asking-” the taller man swallowed as he pulled at his own fingers. “What are we?”

The stripper blinked at the bluntness of the question so early in the conversation. He had been keeping himself up at night with the same question. “I...I guess we’ve transcended the client-provider barrier,” he gave a weak laugh-something about the way Akabane was looking at him made him feel as if he was presenting in front of a room of people- “I-I guess we’re friends with benefits?” The petite man was met with silence, and he bit his lip.

“Is that what you want?” The redhead asked, yet again putting the other on the spot with his outright questions. Akabane typically dominated, but in this middle-class apartment, in a little white bathrobe, he was so small. Somehow, small was exactly what got to Nagisa’s head.

“...I don’t know?” The bluenette closed his laptop and curled his toes anxiously. Looking up at the bureaucrat, his voice wavered when he spoke:“ Do you?”   
Karma had grabbed the dancer’s tiny hand and was running his fingers over it. He gave an unbalanced chuckle.

“I don’t know if I could tell you, even if I did. I don’t know what happens if I want more than this...I’m so nervous right now, why am I nervous? I’m acting like a fifteen year old asking his crush out...I…” Akabane’s voice cracked and he swallowed again. When he spoke next, his voice was almost a whisper.

“You’re more than just someone’s sex toy. I know it.”

“I hope you’re right.” For a few moments, there was silence.

“...Do you like it? Your work, I mean.”

“Parts of it. I like the dancing, I guess.” Nagisa sighed. “The attention...There’s less attention for me, of course, but still…”

“You always seemed the shy type to me. You like attention?”

“Yeah.” Nagisa giggled softly. “I’m mostly ignored everywhere, in everything I do, so...I guess dancing is my ‘fix’, in a way...I can’t explain it.” He stopped when he felt a hand go up to his cheek and caress it, the same way he had last night. The taller man’s eyes were widened in an awestruck expression, like the bluenette had just told him he was from another world.

“But why would anyone ignore you?” The redhead whispered, his voice genuine. The dancer tenderly put his hand to the one on his cheek. Slowly yet all at once, their lips met.

Time froze, like something in a romance novel, and they stayed there in that moment, kissing. Nothing about it was frantic or passionate or erotic, like the several times before, nothing escalated; they didn’t even move. It wasn’t as if everything had suddenly began to make sense; They were still confused, the room was still a bit too cold, Nagisa’s essay was still unfinished and due tomorrow, Karma still had a job to do. But just for a fraction of a second, they forgot to care.

Nagisa felt a tear he didn’t know he was holding in fall down his face. Karma wiped it away with his thumb. The bluenette shuddered slightly in response.

He was with one of the dirtiest men he’d ever met in his line of work.

This was the purest kiss he’s shared in five years.

_What happens when I let you go?_

The redhead pulled away, and for a few seconds there was quiet. Suddenly, a chuckle began to rise in the back of the the bureaucrat’s throat.

“Shit,” his laugh grew louder still, he was grasping the couch for support. “Shit!”   
“What?” Karma’s sudden cheer was infectious; Nagisa’s couldn’t help giggling as well.

“I’m in love with you! _Fuck!_ ” He was almost in tears as he roared with laughter. “What am I gonna do?”

“I don’t know!” Now they were both in fits of giggles, grasping the couch and each other. “What are you gonna do?”

“I’m-I’m gonna-” Karma paused for a few moments to decide his course of action, then grinned. “First, I’m gonna kiss you again.”

And he did, pouncing on the smaller man and pushing their mouths together again. They only stayed connected for a few moments, as the dancer simply couldn’t suppress his gleeful laughter.

“What are we, _sixteen?_ ” He cried as the redhead pressed several excited kisses to his jaw. “Get off me!” He laughed as he pushed at the businessman’s chest.

“Answer a question for me first!” Akabane’s smile was impossibly wide as he hovered over the bluenette. “Are you in love with me?”

“Yes! Whatever, Yes!” The petite man exclaimed as his neck was attacked with kisses as he continued to struggle against his attacker.

“Are we dating?”

“Sure!”

“So you’re my boyfriend?”

“Why not?”

Karma stopped suddenly, pushing up on his arms to stare down at his newfound lover. After a few seconds, he beamed.   
“That’s good.” He rested his forehead against the other man’s, smiling like nothing could ever go wrong again. “That’s really good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> IT STARTED OUT AS A KISS
> 
> HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS
> 
> !!!SERIOUSLY!!! i cant write my otp doing anything but loving each other im so sorry,,, this wasnt going to happen until way later but i!! love!! fluff!! so...yeah.
> 
> Also, sorry that This was cheesier than a large Chuck E Cheese pizza. Blame the dork boyfriends. So-some stuff! Sorry for a hecka-late chapter-I had no motive this week. Also, I have a tumblr now if you'd like to contact me there (stalestmemeofall) about like, writing or this fic or whatever. Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, those are what give me the willpower to continue fics in the first place! I love you all so much, have an awesome day!
> 
> -VC


	8. A Testing

The first few weeks of Nagisa and Karma’s relationship were a whirlwind, if anything.

The redhead had immediately insisted his lover come reside with him in his luxurious penthouse suite downtown, and the bluenette was anxious, to say the least. The residence itself certainly wasn’t the problem: it was beautiful and roomy, and it had virtually everything. Nagisa loved the penthouse. But he was nervous about leaving his own apartment unattended, and didn’t want to discontinue renting it out, as he had just started dating the bureaucrat. If their relationship ended, there was no guarantee he could get the place back. But Karma was annoyingly persistent: for a week he begged and pestered and bargained with his boyfriend until finally, just to shut him up, the dancer agreed.   
Living with someone else was something Nagisa hadn’t experienced in about two years, and readjusting to life with a partner was a process; Though the redhead seemed to easily cope to his coexistence with his lover, the petite man, who was typically a very private person outside of work, would find himself startled by the other’s presence in the bed or the kitchen.

  
But something about Akabane was also relaxing him, as if there was a difference between knowing he had a boyfriend and knowing that the boyfriend was Karma. The taller man seemed to have a way of taking amazing things that had grown common and mundane to the bluenette and making them beautiful again; First he had done it with sex, and now he was doing it with life. His smile was this perfect mix of mischievous, dumb, and genuine that made the stripper’s heart swell in a sappy way he hadn’t known for so long, and it made him return the beam with equal verve, no matter how hard he resisted. It wasn’t just that he was happy, he could be happy with or without a lover. It was that he was constantly happy, so happy that he’d leave the house in the morning with his cheeks sore from grinning and laughing.

Karma’s biggest problem with his boyfriend’s move-in was, in his opinion, hardly even a problem: Nagisa’s ‘work attire’ consistently led to the redhead pushing him down on the bed, against a wall, or on the kitchen counter and fucking the brains out of his partner. But, as much as the petite man enjoyed having the bureaucrat make love to him, not being able to walk around every other morning was a nuisance to the dancer. After two weeks of this problematic recurrence, the bluenette brought up the issue to his lover.

“Karma, do you have zero self-control?” He cried out one morning in exasperation, after crawling out of bed and finding that last Friday night’s activities had rendered his legs and ass extremely sore.

The redhead chuckled. “Yes. I just choose not to use it.”

“I don’t believe you for a second,” Nagisa grumbled, massaging his thighs in annoyance. “You just think I’m your sex toy or something; You think you can just bend me over whenever you want. I bet you just started dating me so you could have a sex slave in your house or something.” He stuck his lower lip out for effect, hoping he’d struck the right nerve. If this went well, Karma was going to be punished well for his lack of self-restraint.

“Wha-No! It’s nothing like that!” Karma sputtered indignantly; Nagisa cheered in his head.“I’d love you even if sex were entirely out of the question!”

“Oh, really?” Nagisa smirked. “Prove it.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “What are you proposing I do?”

“Well,” The bluenette began, “It’s Saturday, so neither of us have anything we need to be doing, right? We can just stay home.”

“Yeah…?”

The petite man turned around and flashed a smile so devilish he could’ve stolen it for his lover. “Let’s play a game: If you can go the whole day without touching me in any way, shape, or form, we can...Spend the entire Sabbath day sinning, if you will.” He saw the bureaucrat’s eyes light up at the idea of his prize, and he already knew he had a deal.

“But, if you do touch me, No sex for two weeks; For the duration of which, I’ll be staying in my own apartment.” An expression of fear appeared on Karma’s face, and it took all of the dancer willpower not to laugh at how out of place the look was on the usually-brazen man’s face. “Do we have a deal?” Nagisa asked coyly, extending his hand. After a moment’s hesitation, the redhead nodded, and was about to shake the other’s hand in agreement, before he realized what he was doing and yanked it away with a yelp.

“Hey, not fair!” He yelled as his boyfriend clutched his stomach, doubling over with laughter.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d fall for it!” The bluenette called back, still chuckling as he headed to the bathroom. After he had closed the door, he looked to his bag of clothes in the closet and smirked again.

This challenge was going to be much harder than Karma anticipated.

xXx

Akabane’s jaw just about hit the floor when his lover entered the kitchen.

“What in God’s name are you wearing?!”

Thigh highs. He was wearing thigh highs. Brown suede ones, with at least four-inch heels.

Not only that, but small, tight shorts not unlike the ones he had worn when he had had sex with the redhead for the first time that made his butt look flawless, and a gray sweater that draped loosely around his arms and chest and fully exposed his collarbone, which was covered in hickeys. His blue hair was in teddy bear buns, And to top it all off, that extra motherfucker had a black-ribbon choker tied around his pretty little neck.

“What’s wrong, baby?” The bluenette smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, as if trying to get a reaction out of him. The taller man clapped both hands to his face and leaned back into his chair, groaning loudly. “I don’t recall there being any guidelines to what I wore today in our agreement.”

“I hate you,” The bureaucrat grumbled into his hands. “I hate every single part of your heavenly body. I hate it so much that I’m gonna go sit in the living room and watch TV.”

“That’s nice, sweetheart. I’m gonna make breakfast now. What do you want?” Nagisa called as his lover ambled his way out of the kitchen.

“Don’t care,” The taller man grudgingly responded from the other room before collapsing on the couch and letting loose another pained groan. The bluenette giggled in spite of his boyfriend’s frustration and started on the pancake mix he had found in the cabinet.

For the perfect half hour he spent in the kitchen, the dancer got to truly believe he was going to have Karma under his thumb the whole day, without any trouble.

But nothing was ever that simple with Akabane, was it?

About twenty minutes into his cooking, the petite man though he heard ragged breathing coming from the living room, but he dismissed it as his imagination, or just noise from the fan over the stove. Karma was watching television, there was no reason for him to be exhausted and panting. Every few minutes, he would think he had heard a quiet gasp or moan, but would shake his head and return his attention to breakfast.

When the food was finally finished, Nagisa fixed the redhead’s plate and walked slowly over to the living room. Now that the fan was off and he was closer to the doorway, he could hear it more clearly: erratic breaths and suppressed grunts and gasps.

...He couldn’t be…?

Hesitantly, Nagisa walked into the den with the plate in his hand. “...Karma, I have your OH MY GOD-”

He was fucking masturbating.

The redhead looked up from in between his legs to his lover’s aghast expression. “What’s wrong, baby?” He mockingly quoted, though he was panting lightly, so the effect wasn’t as coy.

The bluenette set the plate of food on the coffee table with hands that trembled slightly, overwhelmed with the task of trying not to slam the pancakes down. His voice was shaky as he started: “I cannot believe-”

“You only said that I couldn’t touch you. Never once did you prohibit sexual action not involving me making contact with your body.” The petite man was focusing himself on looking only at Karma’s face, but the slight movement of his shoulders and the breathlessness of his voice cleared showed that he hadn’t paused his self-pleasure: If anything, he had increased his pace. A devilish beam crept onto the bureaucrat's face at his boyfriend’s uncomprehending face.

“You wanted to play dirty, Nagisa-Two can play that game.” Akabane spoke haughtily before biting his lip and letting out a moan as his eyes closed in ecstasy before fluttering open again. “Though I’m sure with all the self-control you have, your gentlemanly self is having no problems watching this and keeping control.” The redhead teased, staring unabashedly at his lover’s growing bulge as he said it.

Completely flustered, Nagisa rushed out of the room. He could hear Karma’s laugh echoing after him. His shorts felt uncomfortably tight at this point, but he refused to give in, to sink as low as his lover had. He was a gentleman, he did have self-control; But Akabane was anything but, and that was exactly what was getting to him, wasn’t it? The redhead’s shameless show of love and lust for him was what drove him absolutely crazy, because no one one had been so blunt in a show of affection; No one ever wanted to seem that unsophisticated. But here was a rich, intelligent man with nothing to lose: playing him like a fiddle, not with a grand show of control and power of attraction, but rather a lack of it. Karma wanted him, was desperate to have him, and he didn’t give a damn who knew.

Nagisa rested his head in his hands on the kitchen counter, giving a sigh with a small smile. The simplistic nature of Karma’s love and lust made it a mindgame; it was blunt and basic, the redhead used the tact of a first grader, but anyone loved in this way would lose their mind overanalyzing, trying to find what was more to the bureaucrat’s courting, because as affected as one was by the simple gesture of it all, there had to be something more; Especially when Karma looked so smug and his own ridiculousness, at falling prey to the temptations of love so easily.

The bluenette wanted to lie down. His boyfriend was too much for him.

But if his lover thought he had gotten the best of him, he was mistaken.

xXx

The following seven hours of the day were filled with more agonizing sexual frustration and teasing than had ever been felt between two people in less than 24 hours. The dancer was bending over at any chance he could get, and generally trying to get as close to Karma as possible, while the redhead was almost obnoxiously blunt with his sounds of pleasure and endless praise of Nagisa’s body. Both came dangerously close to losing their heads in the face of lust; but it was a matter of pride to not give in, and Nagisa and Karma were two extremely prideful men. Though having to watch Karma greedily touch himself was a living hell, the bluenette got to feel satisfaction as hearing his boyfriend whisper to himself when he thought the smaller man wasn’t listening: “You just have to make it ‘till Sunday...It’ll all be worth it on Sunday…”

This was enough reassurance that this challenge had been a good idea.

The bureaucrat made a noticeable effort to make sure he wasn’t facing his lover when he crawled into bed that night, and the petite dancer smiled softly at his patience. Perhaps if Akabane cared enough for him to actually show self-control, he did care about him after all.

“I love you,” the dancer cooed sweetly to his boyfriend’s back as he sank into his pillow.

“I love you too, baby. Sweet dreams.” Even though he didn’t turn to face the stripper, his tone was fond. Both men were picturing the other’s smile when they drifted off.

Nagisa awoke to the feeling of strong arms snaking around his waist. His eyes snapped open to look at the clock.

12:00 AM.

“Nagisa,” Karma whispered. “It’s Sunday.”


	9. A Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if I told you I skipped over the smut

Nagisa Shiota felt as though he was drowning in a person, if that was at all possible.

Karma wasn’t going to wait around for his prize. By the time the clock had hit 12:01, he had already attacked every inch of his lover’s skin with his lips and tongue, murmuring words of love that were barely audible over the bluenette’s restless panting and mewling. The petite man was told to get down on his hands and knees, and he swiftly obeyed, putting his bare ass in full view of the taller man and wriggling his hips restlessly. He was horny, he was a slut for his boyfriend, and it felt great.

The feeling of the redhead inside him was almost an almost completing sensation; He loved the way their bodies rocked in unison with each other. The dancer screamed out in ecstasy as the bureaucrat pressed his weight down on the other’s back, grabbing his slender arms and ramming into his sweet spot. The ungodly hours of the served as a safe haven of passion and pleasure to two lovers unhinged by each other; Nagisa’s voice was shameless and desperate as he chanted Akabane’s name like it was his saving grace, like it was the only word he had ever known. Karma’s breath was hot in his ear, whispering sensual comforts in a husky voice in between kisses to the crook of his neck. Letting loose a maddening cry, the bluenette spilled himself on the sheets below him, almost collapsing as he panted and moaned. He felt his boyfriend buck his hips and empty out into him before falling on top of the petite man.

The dancer turned back to face the redhead, whose pressed his face briefly into the small of his lover’s back before facing him with a wicked smile.

“We’re not gonna stop now, are we?” The bureaucrat smirked.

Nagisa knew he was going to be so sore and tired he would barely be able to do his job the next day, but frankly, he didn’t give a fuck.

xXx

The bluenette bit his lip and moaned as his boyfriend pushed the vibrator further into his entrance, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his face was peppered with light kisses.

“Nnh-Karma…” He whined to the redhead as he curled his toes in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Can I…”

“Shh,” The bureaucrat purred into his lover’s ear before running his tongue across it. “Not yet, baby.”

The dancer shuddered at the pet name as his hips twitched frantically, hoping to get the toy to make contact with his prostate. He panted hard against Karma’s neck, digging his nails into the tops of his shoulderblades to distract himself from the throbbing erection that he couldn’t touch. He gave a particularly forceful buck and cried out as he felt the vibrations against his sweet spot. “A-Ah, Karma!”

“Right...there?” The redhead asked as he used a slender finger to push the vibrator up to touch his boyfriend’s prostate. The bluenette arched his back at the feeling and moaned unapologetically into the bureaucrat's shoulder, now rolling his hips at an even pace.

“Mm...Yeah,” He whispered huskily; his breath was hot on his lover’s skin. Akabane repeated the action, causing Nagisa to squeeze his eyes shut and whimper lustfully. “Baby, baby…” he murmurs turned to shouts as Karma began to thrust the toy rhythmically into his sweet spot. He bucked wildly back onto the vibrator until he finally released with a moan of relief, riding his orgasm out.

The redhead switched the toy off and slid it out of his boyfriend’s entrance before leaning over and giving him a lingering kiss. “So,” He started, rutting his hips up once against the blunette’s. He was still fully erect, having not been able to get any contact on the area while he was busy pleasuring the dancer. “What about me?”

“Oh, shit!” The smaller man blushed; He felt like a selfish lover. “I’m sorry-”

“S’Okay, Nagi,” The bureaucrat cooed, now softly sucking on the other’s shoulder. “I liked it. I love getting to touch you. I love getting to see you like that.” He smiled against his lover’s porcelain skin when he saw Nagisa’s face grow pinker.

“What do you want me to do?” Nagisa asked serenely, using his free hand to stroke Karma’s crimson hair. He loved the length of it: it wasn’t flat out long like his own, but it was just enough so that when it was mussed up it would hang off his head slightly and get into his eyes.The redhead paused to consider the question. For a few moments, he was lost in thought, and said nothing. When he finally spoke, he sat up suddenly, and the bluenette startled.

“Have you ever given a lapdance before?” The taller man asked.

“I-Yeah…” He had had a few customers in the private rooms who had asked this of him, yes, but none of them were particularly attractive. His memories of lapdancing were rather bland, but as he gazed up at the lovely figure above him, he remembered that nothing he did with Karma was ever bland. Reckless? Maybe. Stupid? Possibly. Bland? Never. “Yeah,” The bluenette repeated, now sounding more sure of himself. He stood up and walked to his pile of work clothes again. “Be right out, baby.”

Akabane’s expression was priceless when he finally caught sight of his lover. Nagisa smiled and leaned into the doorway, resting his head on the frame as he made sly eye contact with his lover. “You like it?” He asked almost bashfully, wiggling his hips in that way that he knew by now drove the redhead crazy.

He was wearing pinkish-white stockings that went up to his mid-thigh and and pleated grey miniskirt. His chest was covered by a simple white button up that he had tied up to show off his waist; He topped of the whole look with low pigtails that dated back to his youth and, as a last thought, a cliché little number he had found in the bureaucrat's closet: a slick black leather jacket that was at least three sizes too big for his slim frame.

Karma beamed impossibly wide, and let out a gleeful laugh. “You little drag queen.”

The dancer mock-pouted. “I am not a drag queen, Karma. I’m just one of the few boys in this world man enough to rock a skirt,” he teased, sticking his tongue out as he climbed onto the bed and pushed his boyfriend into the head board. “You of all people should know that by now.” He giggled, kissing Akabane daintily as he straddled him.

“Of course, princess.” The redhead agreed absentmindedly. He was focused intently on Nagisa’s thighs, running his hands back and forth on the backs of them, in the bare space between the skirt and the stocking.

Nagisa grabbed his lover’s chin and tilted it up towards himself. “Princess? So that’s the game you wanna play, Akabane?” He smirked. “We’ll see who’s the princess out of the two of us when I’m through with you.” He bit his lip and rolled his hips lustfully, gazing down seductively at Karma.

The taller man chuckled and put his hands on his lover’s hips. “Let’s see what you’ve got, baby.”

The bluenette leaned down and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s before running his hands up the other’s bare thighs (he was still naked from earlier) up to his hipbones, then his waist. The leather jacket was so large on his that it covered all of his hands, and only his fingertips poked out of the sleeves as he felt up, or more sized up, the redhead. He smiled at the tiny blush that appeared on his lover’s cheeks at the touch. He pressed his lips to the others’ and began to rock his hips again, steadily this time, trying his best to rub himself against the other’s groin. The redhead let out a pretty moan; The dancer grinned into the kiss. He felt the bureaucrat's hands still fondling at his thighs, and redirected himself to push his butt back into the direction of the other’s greedy palms. He felt the hands go up his skirt and grab avariciously at his ass before picking at the waistband of his panties. The stripper let his lover peel them off, and had to resist shuddering slightly at the rush of cool air on his growing erection.

“I love this thing,” Akabane growled happily, returning his hands to his boyfriend's full rear. “It’s the reason we met, remember?”

Nagisa laughed at the memory. “I remember.” He purred, still pushing his hips back into the other’s palms as he went in for another kiss. This time he forced his tongue into the other’s mouth and slid it around; He shivered as he felt Karma’s fingers graze his balls. He stopped the motion of his hips, sat down in the other’s lap, and took one of the redhead’s hands in his own and guided it to the two men’s straining cocks.

The taller man knew what he wanted; he grasped both of them his his hand and began to stroke feverishly. The bluenette shoved his face into his lover’s shoulder to muffle a rather loud groan. He bucked just a bit at the touch; he hadn’t gotten the chance to slide against another man in a while, and he was breathless at remembering how satisfying it was. Just when they were both at the point of losing it, the dancer forced his boyfriend's hand off of their dicks. Akabane looked up curiously at him. The petite man took a few breaths and bit his lip. “I wanna ride you.”

In a matter of minutes, Karma’s cock was in his ass.

Nagisa let himself have a few moments to atone to the feeling of being _full_ again, the redhead waited patiently for him to start. Suddenly, he began to bounce up and down on the other’s length. The taller man grabbed the brunette's hips and damn near _whimpered_ at the feeling as he let his head roll back. The dancer groaned and mewled at the sensation, his dick dripping precum as he rode his lover’s dick like he was a jockey and Karma was fucking Secretariat. He shifted around in a fury, searching for his sweet spot it. When he found it, he let out an unabashed “KARMA!”, and began to slam his hips down as if the fate of the world depended on him having an orgasm. That was the nice thing about dedicating a day to sex: You had the whole day, so there was no need to worry about savoring the moment. It was pointless; like eating a slice of cake as slowly as possible when there’s an entire buffet table of dessert in front of you. He felt Akabane release into him with a jerk of his hips, and it was all over. He cried out as he came for what he thought was the fourth time that day; although he was unsure.

They were silent for a few minutes as they let themselves rest before heading full force back into their 24-hour-fuckfest. After about five minutes had passed, Karma piped up.

“How good do you think you are at sucking dick?” It was amazing how he could say that with such a straight face.

“Probably better than you.”

“Oh, really? Care to prove it?” Karma raised an eyebrow as he sat up on the bed. Nagisa was already positioning his head near his crutch.

“Only ‘cause I love you.” He smirked as he saw his boyfriend’s dick enlarge just slightly at the comment. “Come on now. On your knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yOU JUST GOT P R A N K E D
> 
> hahahaha did u actually think id pass up a chance to write plotless smut of course not
> 
> Also, **hEy thats the name of the fiC!!!*** 
> 
> idk what im doin its late
> 
> hope u liked this
> 
> leave a comment of smthn
> 
> -VC


	10. A Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short ass chapter, beginning of the Angsty Part

Karma pushed back the nightclub’s doors and entered casually, as if he were simply entering a grocery store. It had been harder at first; All the crazed, horny men and the drunks made him feel an awful mix of flustered and disgusted when he had first arrived at this place, but now he was used to it. He took comfort in knowing that someday soon he was going to get Nagisa out of this place.

A dancer with dark, short hair was spinning around on the pole, the redhead couldn’t remember if his boyfriend had mentioned him. It was almost stunning how little he noticed other people once Nagisa had walked into his life. It was like when a camera finds it focus point: all the blurry bits left his vision and suddenly the only thing that mattered was the blue-haired man walking down the stage; The whole world became clearer, but he didn’t care about the whole world. Just Nagisa Shiota, in all his brilliance.

The stage lights suddenly shut off, snapping Karma back into real time. The dancer onstage was looking around in confusing, and the members of the crowd were yelling in protest.

“What’s going on?” Akabane asked a bartender, who shrugged helplessly. A stagehand shot out of the back stage doors and nearly knocked them both over as she made a mad dash for the exits.

“What the hell!” The redhead cried angrily at the girl as she ran off. “Hey! What’s going on in there?”

She whipped her head around as she pulled the doors open. “I don’t know, but there are police and businessmen searching the place. Mrs. Nakamura told me to leave!” She ran off without another word.   
“Police and...Nagisa!” Karma almost yelled. He had a bad feeling that he knew exactly what was going on.

xXx

Nagisa was rifling through his vanity almost absentmindedly when he heard the shouts and loud footsteps outside his dressing room’s door. He froze instinctively, unsure of what to do as he heard Nakamura crying out in protest as two deep, masculine voices talked calmly to her. Suddenly a man in ploice uniform barged into his dressing room, looking around before settling his eyes on the puzzled dancer.

“What’s going on?” He demanded, stepping up to the officer, who was poking through the room. “Hey, get your hands off my stuff!”

“I have permission from the court, ma’am. Everything is going to be fine, rest assured.” The policeman drawled as he looked behind the vanity.

“First of all, I’m not a ma’am, and secondly, what the hell is all this about?” The officer straightened up and looked contemplatively at the petite man.

“We have cause to believe this establishment may be in the trading business of certain illegal goods. Are you an emplyee here, sir?”

Nagisa had to resist a growl at the stress the officer put on the formality. “I-Yes, but-” He sputtered indignantly.

“Alright then,” The policeman roughly took hold of the blunette’s forearm. “I’ll be taking you in for questioning.”

“Wha-No! Let go of me!” The dancer tried in vain to tug free as he was dragged out of his dressing room and into the mayhem of backstage.

“Sir, this will not take long, and if you fight, I will be forced to arrest you. If you stay calm and obey, this will be a much quicker and easier process.”

“Wh...Where are you taking me?” Nagisa asked helplessly.

“Just to the station. We’ll ask you a few questions about your work and your boss, and if we believe you’re innocent or i knowledgeable about the situation, you’ll be free to go.” The officer spoke calmly to the other man as he led him to the buliding’s exit.

“I...Alright, but why do you think-” Nagisa looked into the crowd of people and his eyes met golden ones. Karma stood just feet from him, staring at him with his mouth barely open. Like he was shocked. For a split second, they made eye contact, and Nagisa’s expression darkened as realization dawned on him.

The bluenette's confused face turned to a crestfallen one.

_So this is what you came here for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST FORGOT ABT THIS CHAPTER I----JESUS 
> 
>  
> 
> G E T R E A D Y F O R 
> 
> M I S C O M M U N I C A T I O N
> 
> also i switched tumblrs,,, my new url is @vacantcanadian fyi
> 
> love y'all leave me comments and all that good shit
> 
> -vc


	11. A Shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O BOY ITS ONLY BEEN TWO CHAPTERS SINCE THEY GOT TOGETHER AND NOW IM TEARING THEM APART O O P S
> 
> so yea it's angst,,,,

“So, you’ve never heard any reports of illegal trade in your workplace, nor have you taken part in anything of that sort?”

“No, sir.” Nagisa spoke as calmly as he could, squinting under the investigator’s light.

“How are you employed, Mr. Shiota? What is it you do in this establishment? Please don’t leave anything out.”

“I work as a dancer on stage. There’s also work I can take in private rooms, if I choose and the offer’s available.”

“Elaborate on that.”

“If a guest at the establishment sees a dancer that they take a liking to, they can bid a certain amount of money per hour to have that performer come to the back room with them. The dancer has complete control over whether or not they can take the offer, and can decline the customer at anytime. If the situation gets dangerous for either party, there’s a button on the far corner wall that can trigger an alarm in security’s office. They can go help if there’s any trouble.”

“I see.” The investigator nodded and he wrote something down on his clipboard. “Well, that’s all the questions I have for you. You’re free to go for now, but until the case is closed, there’s a chance we might call you back in for further questioning. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Nagisa nodded curtly.

“All right, you may leave. You have a ride home waiting for you in the lobby: He says he knows you, but if his claims are false, just notify the front desk. Have a nice night, Mr. Shiota.”

“Thank you, sir.” Nagisa stood up from his chair as dread pooled in his stomach. He prayed the man outside was Sugino as he stepped into the lobby.

No such luck. Sitting in one of several stainless-steel chairs was none other than Karma Akabane, who stood up immediately upon seeing his lover. He rushed over to the bluenette and laid a tender hand on his cheek. “Oh God, Nagisa! Are you okay? What happened?”

The smaller man pulled his arm back and slapped the redhead across the face as hard as he possibly could. His rage from earlier had tripled at seeing this act.

  
“How _fucking_ dare you.” It was a venomous accusation, not a question. Everything was overwhelming him at once; Did he not remember that he was in a police station? He could get arrested! _Fuck it. Fuck it all._

“I...I promise this isn’t what you think it is.” Karma spoke gently as he cradled his stinging cheek. His eyes were filled with crushing heartbreak. Who would have the fucking nerve.

“Is it not? Is it _really_ not?” Nagisa growled through bared teeth. “I can’t believe this, I can’t believe I fell for this-For _you_!” His eyes were starting to get blurry, _God damn it, Shiota. Get a damn grip_.  
“The hell do you mean?” Akabane asked, puzzled.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Goddammit!” The dancer snapped angrily. “You’ve taken me for a fool for this long, but I will _not_ be treated as a pawn in your sick little games! You waltz into my life and, and-” He threw his arms out wildly. “You treat me like I’m the most important man on the Earth, and now that I finally figure out what the hell you wanted with me, it’s not even _me_ , it’s just-You used me! As a way to make a cheap buck! And now you have the nerve to look me in the eye like there’s something more to it?” He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. An old memory resurfaced, and he laughed dryly. “ _You’re more than just someone’s sex toy. I know it._ Yeah, apparently so. I’m also someone’s legal loophole, too. The whole Goddamn package.”

“N...Nagisa…” Karma’s voice was barely a whisper. Those golden eyes still bore into Nagisa’s heart. _I’m such an idiot._

I’m not even mad at you-I’m mad at me.” The stupid laughter revived itself in the dancer’s throat. “I’m mad that I was dumb enough to fall for this whole ploy. Some tall, rich, handsome guy just showing up and professing his undying love to me? I was a fool to believe it.” He shook his head and began to walk towards the exit. “You didn’t change a thing about me, Akabane. I may be out my nightlife job, but I’ll never be anything but a thirsty, reckless slut.” He felt a hand grip his arm and he stopped. “ _Karma_ -” He growled.

“No, Nagisa, look! I _promise_ , everything’s going to be fine, and I swear I’m not the one behind this. Just come back with me to the penthouse. Nothing terrible’s gonna happen. We’ll just wait out the case, and worse case scenario, the whorehouse goes under and you can stay with me and work on your degree full time-”

  
“Are you _trying_ to get me to slap you again?” Nagisa practically screamed, flying into another frenzy as he snatched his arm away. “It’s not just a _whorehouse_ , it’s one of my best friend’s businesses, and a source of jobs for me _and_ several of my friends! And you have the nerve to ask me to come back to your house and serve as your little trophy husband or something? Who the hell do you think you are, talking that way about my line of work? Is that what I am to you, a _whore_ in a _whorehouse_?”

“No, Nagisa, you’re so much more than that, that’s why I’m asking you to-”

“Then what about my friends? Is, say, Sugino just a filthy slut to you?” The bluenette outcry was met with stunned silence. “Huh? What’ve you got to say, you sick little upperclassman? Tell me how much us _whores_ disgust you! Tell me how we make you sick! Or am I still _different_ from the rest? What separates me from everybody else on that stage? Could you sense my brains and personality from the stage? I bet the fuck not, because _half_ the men up there have completed their education, unlike me! You didn’t pick out anyone special, you picked out a _dumb slut_. And just like every other man who’s ever been in a strip club, you took a liking to me because I looked _sexually appealing_ and you thought you could get what you wanted from me!” Nagisa choked back a sob as he stormed out the door.

“Well congratulations, asshat. You got _exactly_ what you fucking wanted.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15K WORDS I CANT BELIEVE 
> 
> Yeesh, sorry for the long waits, guys! I just got myself into llsif (it's an app don't get it) hell, and so I've been procratinating on this Chapter for a while, but fear not, readers, because in only five more chapters, this fic comes to a close!! 
> 
> I'd just like to take a moment while I have it to tell you all THANK YOU for the awesome reception this work is getting and has gotten. I never expected to get this far with a porn fic (BY THE WAY NO MORE ACTUAL FRICK FRACKING FROM HERE ON OUT. THERE MIGHT BE SMTHN LIKE AN ERO FANTASY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT LIKE. NO MORE SEXY TIMES FOR KARMA AND NAGISA IN THIS FIC SO. YEA SRY. WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING COME B A CK----) and I'm so, so glad you guys came along with me on this sinful, stupid journey. Anyways it's almost 11 PM so i should stop before I regret anything
> 
> ANYWHO THANK YOU FOR READING MY BEAUTIFUL SONS AND DAUGHTERS ILY!!! IF YOU LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER SO DO THAT. LITERALLY YOU COULD WRITE A COMMENT TELLING ME TO EAT DIRT AND ID HAVE BUTTERFLIES FOR DAYS WOW. HAVE AN AWESOME DAY/NIGHT. I LOVE YOU. 
> 
> -VC


	12. A Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freaky ass angst yiiiiiiiikes

The walk back home was miserable, but Nagisa didn’t think he could call a taxi and bear sitting a small space with a total stranger for five minutes. He’d rather waste twenty stomping down the sidewalk. 

Despite the exertion from travel, he still had plenty of energy to run to his room and trash his bed, throwing a pillow hard against the wall and screaming into another. All his composure from earlier was entirely gone; he howled with rage and hurt at his lover’s betrayal. His ragged breathing turned to desperate sobbing as he clawed at his sheets. Agony scalded his heart, he felt like he was losing his grip. Maybe he was; and over a man, of course. God damn. 

He rummaged through his bag until he found his phone and dialed Rio; Was she going to be okay? His brow furrowed as the phone beeped once, twice, three times…

_ “I’m sorry. The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailabl-”  _

He swiftly ended the call and threw the phone on the bed sheets. This was all his fault; He felt like everything anyone had ever assumed about him was being confirmed: He was naive, he was clueless, he was vulnerable. He had been used; played like a fiddle. He hated the feeling. 

He made his way to the living room and absentmindedly switched on the TV, only to see a ridiculous, dramatic romance movie being televised. He quickly cut the power back off and scowled as he tossed the remote against the wall. He was so _ mad,  _ so mad at Karma and then at himself because he could still picture the crystalline properties of those gorgeous golden eyes that still managed to move him to something like sympathy-

“ _ Fuck!”  _ The bluenette cried, slamming his head back onto the couch cushions.  _ I’m nothing but an emotional whore. He’s right; damn it all to hell.  _ Just the thought of the redhead’s face filled him to the brim with burning emotio; and not just anger and sadness, if only that was the case. No, of course not, of course soaring levels of raw desire boiled in his veins when he thought of the pitiful look on the bureaucrat’s face, like he was going to cry. He had looked at him with such  _ fear;  _ No one ever looked at Nagisa, a tiny man with fluffy blue hair, with terror in their eyes. In a split second, the dancer learned to  _ crave _ that look. He made a gravelly noise in the back of his throat as fantasies began to plague him: him pouncing on Akabane and pinning him down, being merciless and laughing at the scared noises coming from the larger man as he bit and sucked. 

Nagisa flipped on his stomach and rubbed at his heated face; surely he was losing his mind to pain and grief, because  _ what the hell was this.  _ But his mind trudged deeper into shameful thought, and soon he could vividly picture in his mind a restless Karma Akabane, sweating and crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Nagisa shoved himself greedily into the taller man and abused his prostate. His hips began to roll into the couch at the thought of his ex-lover having to feel everything he felt: The shame of being so disgustingly lewd, the embarrassment of wanting someone or something so awful, despite any consequence or logic. He wanted Karma to know what it was like to feel like a  _ filthy slut.  _ A filthy slut for  _ him. _

_ This is so fucked up.  _ The thought popped up in the back of his mind, but he continued to thrust the growing erection in his jeans into the cushions on the couch at the thought of Akabane, completely submissive to him. He was angry, he was horny, and what the hell did it matter if his fantasies disrespected someone he hated?  _ What if you don’t hate him?  _ Whispered a small voice in his head, but he pushed the thought out of his head and tried to smother it with thoughts of Karma, thoughts of Karma crying and panting and being covered in hickeys, begging him to stop, then to go deeper and harder, to kiss him hard and leave him bloody and bruised, because nothing mattered but the dancer.  _ Nothing but me. Don’t think about anything but me. _

Of course he hated Karma! Why else would he be having fantasies about having angry sex with him? 

_ Don’t think about anything else. I’m the only person you’re allowed to care about. _

This was him exacting revenge in his mind, in the sickest way he could think of. He wanted Akabane to feel all the shame that he felt when his lover spit out the word  _ whorehouse.  _

_ There is nothing else for you but me. I should be your everything. There is nothing for you beyond me; Don’t treat me as anything less than a god. _

He was so angry. He was so,  _ so _ angry.

_ I want all of your love, all of your attention, all of your adoration. Don’t you dare try to push me aside. I  _ have _ to be everything for you. _

_ After all; you were everything for me.  _

Nagisa cried out as he came into his jeans, panting became light sobbing as he stared down at his shaky hands. His eyes glassed over as the image of Karma’s sad golden eyes flooded his head. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. He grabbed the home phone and began to dial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you even start hes not calling Karma,, don't get ur panties in a twist ladies  
> (Assuming most of my readers are girls bc that's just the way the karmaGisa fanbase happens to be, if ur a guy reader feel free to make urself known, sry)
> 
> I'm giving up my phone for lint, so updates might be less frequent, just a warning!! I still love you all tho~~~ Send me those goodass kudos and comments I love em
> 
> -VC


	13. A Revisiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be a lot longer but I figured I'd divide this one into two seperate chapters,,, 
> 
> I LLOVE KAEDE SHES V IMPORTANT AND I WANTED TO INCLUDE HER BEING A GOODASS FRIEND RESPECT HE R

The phone rang several times; Nagisa couldn’t be sure she was even going to pick up. But a coarse voice spoke after the fourth tone, and it took all the bluenette’s strength not to immediately start weeping again at the sound. How had he even remembered her number?

“...Who is this?”

Nagisa’s breath caught in his throat. It had been years.

“...Kaede.”

The woman on the phone was silent for several moments. “Nagisa? Is...that you?”

The petite man laughed softly into the phone’s receiver. “It’s been such a long time. I’m surprised you recognize me.”

“Your voice hasn’t changed much,” Kayano returned the laugh with the same dry tone. “But you must’ve, calling me at one in the morning. What’s with the sudden call up?”  
“I don’t want to talk about that yet,” Nagisa replied hastily. “How’ve you been? What’s going on with you?”

“It’s been three years, but you still shut me out.” Kaede gave another humourless chuckle. “Fine...I’m living on the West side of Kyoto with my girlfriend, Yukiko. She’s helping me prepare for a film role that I just got. I’m going to propose soon.”

Nagisa smiled into the phone. “I told you you’d find someone better than me.”

Kayano exhaled softly. “Well, that’s the only thing you’ve been right about this far.” There was a moment of quiet. “Have you seen Sugino lately? How’s he?”

“Yeah, we work together. He’s been great, as far as I know. We still hang out a good bit.”

“So...Can you tell me why you called me now? Or is that yet another thing I’m not allowed to know?”

“I...Um-” Nagisa pondered where to start, how to explain the dumpster fire that was his love life. “I…I think I fell in love, Kaede.” Those weren’t the words he had meant to say at all, but he let them hang in the air. He didn’t feel like they could be corrected.

“Do you just want me to congratulate you, or is there more to this?”

“Yeah, there’s more. There’s always more.” The bluenette felt a tear streak down his cheek. “I don’t want to be in love with him, not anymore. That’s the problem with it.”

“Well, why not? What happened that’s making you want to fall out of love?”

“He hates me.” Nagisa's continuing laughter was barely heard, and it had undertones of heartbreak.

“Did he tell you that?”

“...No-”

“Then I’m almost positive he doesn’t hate you. You always blow things out of proportion when it comes to yourself, Nagisa.”

“Well, he hates what I am. He just doesn’t want to acknowledge that I am what I am. He thinks he can just...Rid me of myself, or part of my identity.”

“And what part of you would that be?”

“The dirty part of me, I guess- No, he likes that part of me. It’s more the whore part.”

There was a long silence on Kayano’s side of the line.

“Well.” She sighed. “How did you infer that?”

“He’s trying to shut down the place I work at-Y’know, with Sugino.” He knew she knew about the strip club, but he was still embarrassed to reference it directly. Funny.

“How did he find out about your work-Or is that how you found each other?”

“Yeah, he had to be there because of work, and we sort of- Um…Met.” The dancer coughed awkwardly.

“Work?”

“He’s a bureaucrat-All I know is he didn’t want to be there that night. He called me a…A surprise.” Nagisa’s voice went quiet at the memory of Karma’s words.

“And he admitted to calling the police?”

“I mean-No, but-He didn’t have to! Who else would’ve done it?” The bluenette sputtered indignantly.

“Nagisa, he said his work sent him to the club, so you at least know that his workplace knew about the place, and could've done it.”

“Why are you sticking up for him? You don’t even know him, and we met in a strip club, for God’s sake!”

“Did you just call me to try and get me to confirm that he was a terrible person and to get me to tell you to get over him?” Kayano’s usually sweet voice was stern; Nagisa wilted at her almost disappointed tone.

“Nagisa, for all I know, he may be completely undeserving, but you can’t assume all these things about him; Then you’re just as bad as him for labeling you as a whore. The reason I’m sticking up for him is because it sounds like you’re building up walls again, and trust me, I know what it feels like to be blocked out by someone you love.” The petite man felt guilt burn in his lungs.

“You don’t want to get hurt, Nagisa; I understand, but one thing I’ve come to find about you-Your instincts are actually quite good. I’d have a hard time believing you fell in love with a bad person.”

For a few minutes, both remained very quiet. Finally, Nagisa spoke. His voice was raw.

“...So what are you suggesting I do?”  
“Just hear him out. Let him tell you his full side of the story. He’s probably just as confused and broken as you are; Give him a chance to explain himself, at the very least.”

Nagisa swallowed. “He’s a good liar. And I’ll want to believe everything he says. What if he just...Takes advantage of me again?”

“You’ll know if he’s lying, Nagisa-You’ve always had a sense for those things; You’re much smarter than you think you are. Much more observant. And if he’s worth anything, he’ll tell you nothing but the truth.”

“I don’t know if I can trust my own sixth sense to be that reliable, Kaede.”

“You’ll have to. It’s the only option you have.”

Nagisa tried to choke back a sob and the thought of the night’s events. “Kaede...Kaede, I’m scared.” He whined like a child into the phone. Kayano had always been like a sister to him.

“You’re a strong man, Nagisa. I promise everything will work out. Your fate does not depend on one relationship.” Kayano’s voice was now more soothing as she cooed into the phone.

Nagisa sighed at the sound and let out another ragged breath. “If you say so.” He smiled into the receiver. “I love you, Kaede. Thank you.”

“I love you, too, Nagisa. You’re welcome.” He could hear her return the calm smile through the phone. “Good night.”   
The line went dead. Nagisa’s head spun as his mind slowly gave way to anxious dreams, involving disgusted voices and captured friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes its 1 am and a school night but iM FINISHED W THE CHAPTER Y E E T
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed Kaede's cameo,,,, I love her sm and she loves Yukiko sm and everythings gr8 my dudes (IM A RABID YUKIKAE FANGIRL TAKE ME THE FUKC ON)
> 
> anywho im so tired so im gonna sleep now (im lowkey in a food coma from an event at school anyways),,,,,,, i hope everyone has a great St. Patrick's Day (im originally from Savannah, GA, so this holiday is v v impostant to me) and a radical weekend!! Leave kudos/a comment if ypu enjoyed,, ilysm!!!!! <3
> 
> -VC 
> 
> (ps no more smut from this point on)


	14. A Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO BORING I HATED WRITING IT BUT ITS NECESSARY FOR PLOT ADVANCEMENT IM SORRY

 

Karma slammed his fist into the wall upon entering the dimly lit office; the temptation to sob loudly nagged at him, but he resisted for fear of alarming anyone else in the building. He let everything flood his mind as he sank down against the wall: Nagisa  _ hated  _ him. 

 

And if he had just let Nagisa walk out the first time around, he could have played the misunderstood victim. He could have walked away hurt, but without the weight of guilt on his shoulders. But of course,  _ of course  _ he had to cross the line, to deliver the stinging blow, he always had to do such in the heat of the moment, didn’t he? 

 

The redhead dragged his fingers through his hair as tears fell from his eyes.  _ I hurt him. I made him feel like he was nothing.  _ No matter how you spun it, Akabane could never escape the role of a villain. He groaned into his hands and slowly stood up, leaning on his desk as he took deep breaths.  _ I’m never going to get him back.  _ The thought alone was enough to send him spiraling back into tears, but he shook his head fiercely and tried to clear his mind. 

 

On his desk sat a couple of papers on the reports made to the police station by his company; he sat on his desk and began to scan them determinedly. It was the usual type of report on such conducts: Name of Business, Reasons of Reportation, Type of Evidence…

 

Akabane blinked a few times as his eyes traced back to the accusations made by his company: He could remember none of them coming up in his actual investigation of the nightclub. He squinted as he began to file through his desk drawers, looking for his original assignment notes. He found them at the bottom of a file cabinet: Wrinkled, but still legible. As he read hurriedly through them, he confirmed his earlier thought: None of the reasons for conviction matched up with his original reports.

 

A growl rose in the back of his throat as he realized what exactly was going on. It wasn’t the first time the company had sunk this low, but he was going to make sure it was the last. He practically dashed to the elevator, pounded the button for the top floor, and paced fervently as he waited to arrive on his desired story. The doors opened and he quickly navigated the dull, empty halls until he reached his Tadao Akabane’s office. He could see from the crack under the door that the lights were still on. They always were.

 

Without knocking, the redhead flung the office door open and slammed his gathered files on the desk. His father hardly glanced up from his paperwork, but acknowledged his son’s fiery presence with a calm “Karma.” 

 

“ _ Care to explain this to me?”  _ The younger snarled as he pushed his papers closer to Tadao, who picked them up and examined them briefly before handing them back with a bemused expression. 

“I believe you’re smart enough to figure such out yourself-Why waste my breath? Time is the most valuable resource, Karma, I know I’ve taught you that.” The redhead balled his hands into fists at the casual air of the words. 

 

“Then why?” Karma threw his hands into the air. “ _ Why  _ in God’s name are we doing this? It’s  _ such  _ a small business anyhow: What do we stand to gain from framing them?” 

 

“Not much from a financial point of view, you’re quite right about that. But I’ve heard a couple reports from some of your coworkers that you didn’t regard this particular investigation with your usual… Zeal, perhaps, is the word?” Tadao rolled his his fountain pen in his hands as gazed at it with a detached expression. “Karma, you may be my son, but you are also one of my most productive, valuable workers. I’d like you to be able to perform at the full potential that I am well aware you possess. You can’t do that if you have a bias on a case. And even if this one is small, this _acquaintance_ of yours may have other connections…” His dull brown eyes flickered nonchalantly from his fuming son to the walls of his office. 

 

“I can’t believe- _ What _ does my love life have to with any of this?” Karma roared, pounding his hands down on the desk. He felt like a spoiled child throwing a temper tantrum; It threw him into an even more escalated fury. “Who I’m dating is no excuse for unlawful conduct! This is highly illegal, and we’re dealing  _ directly _ with the police! You have no concern for anybody; Not the citizens who we’re putting out of jobs,  _ nor  _ our own employees! And this isn’t even our company’s main service, this is just to make a cheap buck! Who the hell do you think you are?” 

 

“Karma, surely you’re aware that bureaucracy has always been a dirty business. I didn’t raise my son to peer through the rose-colored glasses of higher morale, did I?” Eyes of molten gold bubbled in rage as they peered down at Tadao’s desk, then flickered to a stray piece of paper on the corner. It was a report, or receipt of sorts, for the fake evidence that the company had asked for in order to be able to convict. The information on the paper made clear the ruthless intentions of Akabane’s business. His pupils dilated as he realized what he had to do. It wouldn’t fix anything for him; On the contrary, it would create heaps more problems. But at least it would put his conscience at ease.

 

_ This is for you , Nagisa. I still love you, even if you can’t forgive me. _

 

Karma turned his head up to stare his father in the eyes; His eyes were ablaze. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dad.”

  
He took the paper and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kms i hated writing this----
> 
> Sorry for such a long wait for a new chapter!! So boring and short too,,, ik  
> I've been struggling a lot lately in multiple areas (Mostly with my depression,, my mom found out I've been self-harming and now I have to go to a doctor oops), and my life has just been a bit hard for me lately, so I'm sorry if the last two chapters are as slow as this one: Know that I'm trying.
> 
> I love you guys SOSOSOSOSO much, y'all are the light of my life, so if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or comment!! Makes my day. Also, I stole Karma's Dad's name from my friend @SinfulNicki's fanfic Leave 301, which is super great so far go check that out if you have time!! Anyways, have an awesome spring break if you're on that rn (I'm not yet ;-;), see you in the next chapter!!
> 
> -VC


	15. A Saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RESOLUTION CHAPTER OH F U C C Y E A H B A B Y

Nagisa woke to the sight of  pouring rain outside and his living room in disarray. He had been living in a state of discord lately, giving no heed to the levels of common decency as he slouched his way around the house and cried at random times. He was too embarrassed to immediately contact Karma after their falling out, so he put it off and gave himself time to properly mope before throwing himself back into the helpless state he existed in when in the redhead’s nerve racking presence. But it had been a week, and the dancer sighed as he admitted to himself that it was time to at least stop living like a depressed cat lady.

 

The bluenette groaned as he pulled himself off of the couch and began to put throw pillows and the like back in their original positions and tidy up in general. He made his way into his bedroom and immediately noticed his cell phone blaring on the nightstand. He gingerly picked it up and braced himself as he read the contact name.

 

**Incoming Call: Nakamura Rio**

 

He blinked in surprise at seeing his (Ex?) boss’s name flashing across his screen, and he prayed nothing awful had happened with the case as he answered the call. 

 

“...Rio? Why call so early?” He laughed softly on the other end of the line; his voice still had a coarse tone from his week of only cat naps and self pity. He had a deadly tendency to stall and not take care of himself when he had a stressful task pending. 

 

“Nagisa, it’s twelve thirty in the afternoon.” Rio’s voice was chirpy but puzzled.

 

“Oh...Oh, is it?”

 

“You okay, Shiota?”

 

“I-Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just tired…” He added a yawn to sell the claim. “What’s going on? Has something happened with the case?”

 

“Yeah! It’s been closed!” The news itself was shocking, and the borderline happy scream with which Nakamura delivered the news made it even more so; Nagisa almost fell over.

 

“W-wait...What? Really?!” The petite man stuttered, rubbing his eye in shock. “How?”

 

“I’m not really even sure, the police called in today saying that someone from within the company came running into their office with proof of fake evidence for the conviction claim!”

 

“Holy shit…” Nagisa breathed, really more to himself than the blonde.

 

“I know, right? They said it was, like, the CEO’s son or something. Totally crazy. But they’re investigating the heads of the corporation right now, and we’re free to go! Isn’t that awesome?” 

 

“I…”  _ It was him. Or rather, it wasn’t.  _ “...Yeah, it is. I gotta go, Rio. I’ll see you later, okay?”

 

“Uh, Okay, Shiota!” Hope you enjoyed your weekend off, see you on Friday!” He ended the phone call and let the phone fall from his hand to the mattress as everything clicked.

 

Nagisa shook his head and began to get dressed as fast as he could. All the could think about as he hurriedly pulled on jeans, a T-shirt, and a raincoat was Karma, the man who had swept him off his feet and done nothing but care for him. As he brushed his teeth and hair he reminisced on the soft golden eyes that used to greet him in the mornings and the playful smile that graced him whenever he entered a room. It was torment, but it was necessary. He couldn’t bring himself to face his own mistake unless he could remember in full what was at risk. He raced out of the apartment door into the airy balcony, which was slick with rain, and continued to thud down the hall to the uncovered staircase. 

 

_ Please don’t give up on me yet.  _

He reached the bottom of the stairs and collided with another hurrying figure; Nagisa bounced off a broad chest and fell over onto the bottom step.

 

“Oh, shit! I’m so sorry, I-” The person’s apology stopped abruptly as deep blue skies clashed with pools of molten gold in a heated gaze. For a moment both froze, unable to move, unable to breath, unable to do anything but stare. The moment might have been awkward if the tension weren’t so thick. 

 

Karma swallowed before finally offering his hand. “...Nagisa.” The bluenette accepted the help and pulled himself off the ground. The two men simply stared at each other for some time, their hearts too full for words yet again. 

 

“A...Are you-Okay?” The redhead was soaked from head to toe in rainwater; his scarlet bangs hung over his eyes in a way that made them glow even brighter in the dimly lit atmosphere. 

Akabane’s exhale turned into a small chuckle. “Yeah, I’m fine. And I...I-” 

 

“I know.” Nagisa gazed at the pavement as a small pout overtook his lips. “I heard. And-And I’m sorry.”

 

“No, what? I’m sorry.” Karma shot him a puzzled look, like the other was speaking a foreign language. 

 

“For what?” The petite man chuckled as he felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. 

 

“For talking down to you. And just...for all of this.” The redhead sighed and looked down. “I really don’t deserve you.” 

 

“That’s my line,” The dancer laughed. “Even after all this, after everything I did...You decided to play the hero for me anyways.” The bluenette couldn’t help it; Tears were polling in his eyes, but he beamed up at the taller man and leaned into his chest. “I...Appreciate it.”

 

“How can you forgive me so easily? For everything I said, and did?” Karma’s voice was raw and soft. 

 

“I don’t know. I guess I’ve always been kind of naive,” Nagisa giggled into Karma’s soaked shirt as he wrapped his arms around the other back. He felt the the other slowly return the gesture. 

 

“No, that can’t be it. You’re a thousand times more observant than me. And I’m pretty damn observant.”

 

“Then...I must just love you.” Nagisa heard Karma’s heart skip a beat in his chest, and he smiled to himself.  _ Dork. _

 

“So...Does that mean we’re…” It sounded like he was too nervous to finish his sentence. In all honesty, so was Nagisa. The word felt intimidating as it was rebirthed in their minds. But love is always a little bit terrifying, if it’s worth it. 

  
“Yeah...Yeah, I’d like that.” The bluenette lifted his chin and stood on his tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to the other’s cheek. Touching his lips felt too forward, like dousing oneself in holy water after only one trip to the church. But gazing into soften golden eyes was a pleasure he could indulge in without guilt, and he did, grinning like they weren’t both standing in a thunderstorm, slowly catching hypothermia. “I’d like that a lot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W H E N Y O U U P D A T E T W I C E I N A W E E K 
> 
> //DABS AGGRESSIVELY 
> 
> aah, i've had nothing to all week but write so hERES THIS IT WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE PERVIOUS CHAPTER TO WRITE IM N U T T I N G
> 
> now i only have to do the epilogue!! Then I'm done!! Yeet!!
> 
> i dont have much time rn so see y'all next (AND LAST) chapter!! kudos and comments pls ok byE
> 
> -VC


	16. A Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue and Last chapter !! Short but hopefully you'll all like it ;-;

Three years later.

Nagisa smiled to himself as he took in the figure in the mirror that he hardly believed was his own. He nervously tucked a strand of azure hair behind his ear as he gazed down at the light, flowing white dress that draped elegantly around his body and melted onto the floor. It was a somewhat unconventional gesture, but it felt metaphorical to him: A flamboyant last goodbye to the world of late-night hookups and men in skirts and handsome strangers covered in glitter. Farewell to the state of lust, hello to the state of love. His stomach did a flip as he realized for the hundredth and final time what a rash decision he had made, but he shoved any uncertainty out of his brain. He was doing this to prove a point to himself: He didn’t want this to be a phase, a part of him to be deleted as he settled into a more relaxed lifestyle and never again mentioned, but a part of his life to be looked fondly back on and smiled at. Today’s pictures would likely sit in his bedroom for the rest of his married life, after all.

  
His mind reflected over the past three years as he felt his cheeks go just a tad pink. It had all been so fast. There had been rough patches (there always were), but bickering was nothing in comparison to the simple feeling of being wrapped up in his fiancé’s strong arms. Nagisa had completed his education and was ready to turn over a new leaf as an English teacher in a local high school, and Karma had found a smaller but sufficient company nearby where he could work on his profession of bossing people around happily. Blue eyes lit up at the awakening: _So this is what it is to be truly happy._

His father came up behind him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Are you ready to go out?”

Nagisa let out a shaky breath and laughed. “Are you?”

Mr. Shiota shrugged. “Just about as ready as I’ll ever be. Aimi’s going to have a heart attack.”

“If Mom got over my engagement, she’ll get over the sight of me in a dress. She’s excitable, but she comes around. You know that.” Nagisa smiled down at the arrangement of lilacs and lavenders in his hand.

“Right you are.” They approached the closed double doors of the chapel, and the father turned to his son. “Well, are you ready to finally settle down?”

Nagisa’s chest rose and fell almost dramatically underneath his gown; Once, twice, three times. “Yes.” The doors opened and Mr. Shiota began to lead his son down the aisle.

Nagisa was aware of the presence of his friends in the pews, but ignored them in favor of locking his eyes on Karma, who waited for him at the end of the aisle. His golden eyes were impossibly large as he took in the presence of his stunning husband-to-be as he practically floated down the aisle, the true image of everything pure and gorgeous. The petite man giggled at the sight of his fiancé slowly turning pink as he stared at him. He took comfort in knowing that he was making the right choice.

The bluenette reached the end of the aisle and faced his partner joyfully. The afternoon sun streamed down through the large front window, making Nagisa look like he has ascended from heaven and morphing Karma’s eyes into the purest gold. The redhead clasped his hands somewhat stiffly as he stared bashfully at the ground for a few moments before looking back up and meeting his lover’s gentle gaze. He grinned and mouthed a few words at the shorter man as the ceremony began. The bluenette could just make out the words.

_You look so handsome._

And for the first time in his life, he truly felt it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit okay. I have so much to say but,, lemme start with the technical stuff before we get to the emotional shit
> 
> Any of you who may have followed me on my old IG karmagisa acc (@kar.ma.gi.sa), where I did most of my update notices and whatnot, might of noticed that that account has been deleted. The reasons are irrelevant, but if you have an Instagram and are interested in updates on my writing, I have a new account that I'll be solely dedicating to that purpose. The username is @vacantcanadian, same as here: pretty straightforward. It's really new and there's only one photo but hopefully as I start new projects, it'll fill up! Please follow if you're interested!
> 
> Okay so now for thanks and shit (this end note is shaping up to be longer than the chapter got damn)
> 
> Holy heck there a lot of people that I want to acknowledge,, firstly EVERYONE WHO READ, KUDOSED AND COMMENTED!! I saw everyone of the comments, even if I didn't respond, and I want you all to know that you're the reason I stuck out to the end with this fic (this is actually my first finished multichapter fic!!). You're all such amazing support, and someone who thrives off of comfirmation from others in order to feel like a worthwhile person, I can't even explain how much all y'all mean to me. I really hope you'll stick around to read the other works I write.
> 
> Secondly, my friends, both from online and in real life (mostly online tho rip me & my antisocial lil heart). My irl friends will probably never read this, but to those of you who I know read this fic because you've offered me endless praise and support that I don't deserve (Nico, Nicki, and basically everyone on the group chat lmao), I just want y'all to know that YOU! MEAN! THE! WORLD! TO! ME! Which is terrible bc I've only known y'all for like a quarter of the year but it takes me abt 2.5 seconds to get clingy to some1 and I haven't really had anyone to talk to about all the different stuff that I'm interested in without being teased for a long time and,,, yeah anyways I love you guys sm bless you literal angels. Cri I'm so sorry you have to deal with my clingy, overemotional, weird middle schooler ass bless y'alls' hearts ik ur sick of me 
> 
> Lastly (this one is stupid but stick w me here bc THE BIT AFTER THIS IS IMPORTANT OK),, as dumb as this sounds, I wanna thank the characters?? Can't even begin to explain myself here but ever since I found AssClass the characters within it (Nagisa in particular) have just,,, helped me cope with a lot when I can't reach out to anyone. I loved writing them and I loved writing this story and I want to keep writing them for a long time and jESUS FUCK I WILL PROBABLY CRINGE LIKE HELL AT THIS IN A FEW YEARS BUT FFUCK IT. IM HELLA EMOTIONAL IM SHAKING. CHRIST LAURA GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF. fuck fuck fuck...,.,..
> 
> OKAY SO IMPORTANT PART;;;;; I'm likely going to be taking a long break before I start another continuous fic, but when I'm ready to get on another project, I want to have a rly good idea of what I'm doing. I've had a lot of different ideas for fics that I've rejected working on, and I'd like you guys to offer you opinions! Some current ideas are:
> 
> -Some sort of (apocalyptic?) future au (idk what ship yet or what the plot would be)  
> -The Little Mermaid but,, basically with Karma as Ariel and guess-fuckin-who as Prince Eric  
> -I low key wanna do a space au as badly as I will fuck that up  
> -Might continue the FTM!Karma au from my oneshots?? There's also a risk of my cisgender ass fucking that up as well but we'll see  
> -((I'm lowkey knee deep in idol hell and wanna try to write some NozoEli?? If you don't know wtf I'm talking abt ignore))  
> -HIGHKEY WANNA WRITE SOME YUKIKAE SH I T  
> -Grease/Outsiders au with lots of ships from class E??
> 
> If you have another fic idea that you think would be cool but can't write, PLEASE TELL ME!! I've def gotten some good ideas from comments before and I'm super eager to here any suggestions y'all might have to offer!! 
> 
> ANYWAYS,,,,, THANK YOU IF YOU READ THIS FAR!! PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS OR A COMMENT TALLING ME YOUR FINAL OPINION OF THE FIC. I LOVE YOU ALL SSOSOSOSO MUCH. 
> 
> -VC


End file.
